One Way Or Another
by selena1715
Summary: Thinking that things couldn't get any better than this after only one night, Cat Chandler had no idea of the danger that awaited for her to come when her gaze had crossed Vincent Keller's dark eyes and only to be kidnapped by him, at the end. By an hired assassin whose been watching her through every dark corner and been ordered to have her killed and silenced for good.
1. Chapter 1

Late at night. At dark, where the sun as shut its light for the whole moon to come and to haunt down from the Mohawk River and thankfully it was summer and an hotter summer than she had experienced in her most thirty three years of existense. Big grey and clouds looked threatening as an storm was slowly making its way in.

Panting dreadfully, Catherine Chandler had no idea of how long she had been running with only her bare and scratched feet as for useless protection and with her torn and bloodstained white longsleeved shirt and her jeans ripped off as she ran through the woods. Damn, her feet were hitching and covered up with dirt as her lungs were burning.

And her hands covered in blood. _His blood._

She turned her head back to see if he still followed her back. _If he really did._ Her long hair slammed her face as it blocked her sight as she sweated and breathed through thin air, through the dark as she looked back onto her direction as she kept running as fast as she could by pushing each branch away from her sight. She ran because she fleed away from him after he had her kidnapped and held her prisoner and away from her husband and from everybody, from the whole city as 123th's Police Departement was mostly looking out for her when she mysteriously vanished away by an hired assassin and right after she had a drink or two at IL Cantuccio's bar where her best friend Tess, NYPD's first female captain was celebrating her engagement and that from that very same moment,she had seen an mysterious and tall, muscular, threatening and attractive man staring right back at her from the bar. His lips looked so tasty. These eyes staring up at her like undying flames.

These attactive and hauntenening hazel eyes were all waiting for her to come onto him, onto his made Cat shiver into shame as she clutched up her eyes shut as she kept on running as she pushed the tree's branches out of her way. How dumb was it to express desire over another man who wasn't her husband? And yet her heart raced when his eyes locked up to find hers standing onto his. How dumb was that?

Never trust strangers, Cathy. Never. It didn't mattered if they were attractive to you or not. Never trust them, you weren't raised that dumb to fall over a random stranger. Or didn't she? She couldn't remember that much.

She was a great detective, an independent, smart, strong woman and a wife, if so then why did she fell onto a madman's prey? Everything was okay back then as she had calculated, until that very particular night when the madman had shot a bad man and mostly his accomplice and right through her own eyes. And then what happened? Everything had become black and she ended up here.

In the middle of nowhere. At some lost river where nobody would hear her screams or her yelling for help cause there was nobody willing to help her. Because there was nobody here. Not a living person was living here and with no Wi-Fi connection and no cabin around any corner here.

And yet she still was able to run. And away from him. She managed to flee away from him and feeling free after almost a week on being away.

Opening up her eyes to the darkness as she tried to catch up with her breath, Catherine stopped her feet for a moment as she realized that she had reached up to her limit. The river. The cold waves reaching up to the rocks as she stared down at the rushing waves where its power was leading away with the wind. Powerful wind as fast they could go anyways and the water was so cold that it could easily emerge her alive without any second.

But what other choice, did she had? Being at some dead man's mercy or easily running away from him? Seeking for freedom was her wish. Cat wanted to see her family and friends again. Her loving husband as looked down onto her wedding band as she almost hesitated to run back into her husband's arms. Damn, he must be worried and deadly worried enough to bite his own finger's skin, seemed so anxious about her safety. She closed up her eyes as she tried to breathe trying to calm down her nerves as her long hair lifted up with the wind. Her toes curled around the big and cutting rocks as she felt the rushing waves coming up from its uncontrolling speed towards her as if they had welcomed her, already.

It was either this or getting herself caught by an madman. _Like him._

"Come on, Cat. It's now or never.."She took a deep breath and dived in into the cold and storming water as she swam through the cold water vanishing through them and deeper and not knowing if she could ever survive it.

...

"Still afraid of storms, honey?"

"Cannot help myself, dear. It does reminds me a lot from my past cases as a young female cop way years before.."Holding up a glass of wine onto her hand, retired female cop Linda Morrow was looking out at the window where an powerful storm was already making its disaster and she looked a little disturbed. It didn't mattered if she was being protected by an strong cabin made of woods and with her husband of thirty years, it still disturbed her from today.

"Old and failed cases, you mean?"Her husband's deep voice was heard as the sound of couple of dishes were being thrown into the sink from the background, revealing that they just finished up with dinner a few secionds ago and before a noise coming from a huge thunder was heard outside. Linda just shook up her head as she frowned at the sight from where her sky blue eyes were staring at as they narrowed into deep thoughts.

"Those you can't never forget and have to deal with as long as you are still living. And it all started with a storm, just like this one here.."Didn't mattered if she was being protected or not. It won't ever change.

"It never ends well, Ronnie.."She pulled back a lock of silver hair away from her eyes as she kept staring at the window.

"You don't have to worry. The cabin is made of solid wood here, can't break through hard thunder like this.."But it wasn't the cabin's strong building that worried her, it was something that she couldn't probably describe though.

"No, but can you ever survive it?" And from her experience, the chances of a normal human being surviving through a cold and shivering storm like this were very slim. No one can overcome it. Linda felt her husband coming up close from behind as he put his hands onto her shoulders trying to soothe down the pressure. Oh God. Despite the years of being together, he was still that very sweet man who made her heart racing up into such excitement and felt completely normal. Despite her years as a female cop, he still remained patient and loving till the very end of and still had found her beautiful no matter what."Don't try to worry that much, Linda. We're safe here and nobody that I know is stupid enough to take a walk outside at this weather, though-" Ronnie's voice got cut off when a loud bang was heard coming from the door and from the outside through the rain. Dropping her glass of wine onto the floor carpet, Linda jumped at the surprising sound coming from outside. The startled couple turned around to see the door being heard and very loudly, almost as it was close to break down.

Fast enough to wake up an dead elephant from its grave.

"Should we call the cops?" Ronnie suggested back as his wife just shook up her head, both of them were still startled by the surprising noise.

"And with what working up phone here? The old-fashioned radio wouldn't even work either with this horrendous weather! Damn, I wished I still had my gun here.."Groaning, Linda urged him to stay behind her back as she decided to take things under control, like she always had been many years ago."Stay behind me while I go and answer the door, if an bad intruder comes in attacking us, get the first kitchen knife from the kitchen.."

"Linda, seriously-"

"Don't discuss and do as I say..Ronnie." Linda warned back as she slowly walked to the awaiting door with her husband being her back. Ronnie Marrow who appeared to be tall and into good shape, muscular enough for his sixty-three years appeared to be very anxious as she took things under control like she always had been before. Despite storms were still finding a way to scare her off as she remained prepared and was moving like a silent cat as her breath was racing at this scary moment.

"Help! Help! I need help!" Had hurried up the shaken up voice from behind the door as it was crying for help. A woman. A very young, sounding, pleading and shivering woman was heard as she slamed the door very hard from what Linda heard as she put her head to the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Please, I need help!"But the woman behind the door sounded so convinced through her shivering breath as she stood freezing up as she kept on slaming the door outside at this powerful storm. A woman's deep voice that reminded her of someone she had seen before._Someone familiar.._

"We should probably open up the door and let her in, Linda..Cause she sounds very convincing and no faking here.." Ronnie's voice sounded serious behind her head though. This woman wasn't faking and needed help but from what? "I'll go to get some blankets while you go ahead and open up the door.." Ronnie turned away as he walked to the other side of the room as he declined in defeat as Linda sighed and started to unlock and opened up the door wide to reveal an very drenched long and messed up dark haired woman with a white longsleeved but bloodstained shirt as she walked directly inside of Ronnie and Linda's cabin as her feet were sloppy and tried to find her balance but only to fall into Linda's awaiting arms with a weakened cry coming out from her mouth close enough to be a shaken sob as the retired cop took a worried look onto the woman.

That poor thing was into a mess and having coming all this way from this dreadfull and stupid rain!

Her long dark hair was awfully drenched and hiding up her face with what she had been through with the storm. The same goes for her clothes as the shirt stucked up to her skin revealing the woman's dark bra and the blood from the white shirt. Her dark jeans were ripped as her body was awfully thin and probably from not eating as much as she should, even though she was strongly fit. And her bare feet were scratched with blood and bruises and mostly because she was walking through rocks and branches like a wild woman would do to survive on the hunt.

Unless she didn't have much of choices left.

Oh God. She was so cold and was shivering like a shaken leaf or almost like a terrified child breathing heavily as she was doing right now.

Trying to calm down,Linda looked so see if the mysterious woman was brutally raped or violated which she found no sign of any of it, until she looked down onto her shirt which was stained with blood, not hers as there wasn't any freshed up wound onto her abdomen or anywhere else. However her wrists had proved up to be something else as Linda winced to the sight of them. Bluish marks were printed onto them. Bruised up wrists as they had been tied from before and tight enough to block any blood circulation from passing. Someone must have had her hold up into a cage or into hostage from who knows how long enough.

"What happened to you?" She watched back the woman's emarald eyes looking up at her as she clutchered up to her hold as she tried to hold on onto her own balance facing the retired female cop, like she was an powerful saint from determinated as she seemed to be. She felt like this poor woman was about to faint into her arms sooner than later as she tried to catch up her breath and heavily as Lina pushed away the long and messy locks away from the woman to see her eyes even better, until it all clicked in as her blue eyes had widened up into shock when the woman spoke up. Her voice sounded raspy and pleading as her breath sounded quickened enough to sutter on each word she pronounced even if it was by shivering from the cold.

"My name is Catherine Chandler. NYPD Detective from the 123th. I'-I've been...held kidnapped and...kept as a...prisoner from an hired assassin man named Vincent Keller..I've been missing and...my husband must be looking for me. P-Please, I need help..I need.."But the woman couldn't finished up her phrase as she collapsed down onto the retired female cop's arms, falling completely uncounscious as an shocked Linda yelled for her husband to get up here and fast.

And as it was for the outside world, when more enraging and bigger thunders were heard. Telling that nobody was at safe, any longer now and that danger was coming by now.

...

**So what do you think? Think I should give it a shot? Beasties? I had this idea after watching Kez's hauntening video on youtube with VinCat and that song with "One Way Or Another." I was inspired by it. But don't worry, it's not based on the video. Cause I don't want to steal anyone's idea here. Not even Kez's. Not to worry anyone here!**

**And I know I'm supposed to be working on other projects like 'The Villian One', 'Twisted Blood' and 'Destined'. I know, but let me tell you something here, I'll be ending up 'Destined' and only after I'll post the two or three other chapters soon and I'll be focusing on the two others stories along with this one, if my head is still in clear shape. Haha!**

**Thank you and love you Beasties!**

**Please sent me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

On a very and extremelly heating evening of the day and especially when she was wearing an dark jacket with NYPD's golden name printed to the back and with an gunspoof vest that procted her from any unexpected gunshots, Detective Catherine Chandler held her gun tight enough to her hold as she sided walked towards the door along with the back up gang behind her back.

"Almost ready?"She took a look back behind her back to check up at the cavalry who all nodded back as they waited for her sign to burst in as voices behind the door were all heard. She turned her head back up to the door as a female's screaming voice was heard."On, three, two, one!"

She punched up to the door with her shoulder and then back with her foot along with a few other guys that used much more strength as they bursted all in as she shouted her departement's name.

"NYPD!"

They bursted into the place where a bunch of kids who were into illegal drug issues and killing affairs were all pointing their shotguns to an red haired female dressed up into an dark and torn up t-shirt and tight black pants along with her five high heels. She had an very loose and red curly hair and this woman was clutchering her hold to the tall man with dark hair and long beard as he was surrounding her neck with his arm with his other hand held a gun to her head. Cat could tell that he wouldn't hesitate on shooting on any second.

"Drop down your gun, you bitch. Or else, I'll shoot her brains out!"

"Don't call me an bitch, I don't like being called like that, buddy.."She hissed back up as she held up her gun close to his angle.

"Then tell hem to drop their weapon-"

"A little too late, don't you think?" She nodded back behind where the backing up guys were already stopping and arresting the other kids who were kneeling down onto thiers knees as they accepted their defeat already. Three young women and five men surroundering themselves and knowing that it wouldn't be much of a use if they ever had the guts to fight back over to a much stronger people who fought back to protect NY's city. Her own city. Even if it means by taking down the bad guys from the streets. Looking over and down from the baddie guy, Cat spotted the red haired woman whom had closed her eyes and to which she quieted down her shaking hands as she let them drop on each of her sides for a second. That girl certainely had a plan behind her head to which Cat had agreed to follow in order to save some time and such a little time for a man's called dignity.

"It's over-"

"Dream it again, little bitch-"

"And I said to not call me your little bitch!" She cut him off in rage which she always had known to control and yet when a man did either insulted or cursed her back, it sort of made her go nuts and even more than it used to be from ten years ago. When everything looked so simple and easy, until she seeked for something she shouldn't have or wished to have known now.

"I said to drop your gun down or else I may have to shoot you, so.."

"I wouldn't think so, again. Little bitch-"

"She just told you to not call her a bitch, you asshole!"The red haired woman had cut him off by surprise as she pushed back up her elbow to give an very hard punch to his stomach. They guy in the black troussers had let out a loud and breathless yelp out of his mouth in surprise as he had completely loosen it up his hold onto her as he moved away from her in order to curl back and dropped his gun down onto the floor. Which Cat had managed to rush up to it and bent down to retieve it and waited for the guy to do something. She didn't looked so certain that he would stay there for nothing as it seemed he looked up to something or waited for something as he quieted his breathing for a second..

Waiting for what?

Cat didn't had the time to react as she watched the red haired woman whirl around and as the guy wanted to stand up onto his height, he ended up receiving a kick to his face as he was once again not only down up onto the floor, but curled up into a ball and whining up like a little boy would have done.

"I ain't nobody's bitch, here.."The red haired woman cursed up into her breath and spit down to the lying man in disgust.

"Neither am I.."Cat walked by to give the red haired woman the cuffs in order to cuff up the guy into an arrest which she took them with pleasure."Good job, Tori.." She watched the red haired woman bringing up the man's both hands together and behind his back as a clickening sound was heard as the woman named Tori had forced the man to stand up onto his knees and slowly stood up to his feet as he grunted back in pain.

"You've kicked my balls, bitch-"

"Call me a bitch again, and I'll squish them harder, next time or this lovely feline lady right here would certainely do a better job, like shooting them both, next time.."

"Don't call me, feline, kid.."Cat followed back up as she urged the other team to get out of the warehouse with the cuffed drug dealers. But the woman named Tori just shrugged off as she forced the man to walk up straight into his feet.

"It's better than being called up bitch or an old lady.."The red haired woman pushed up the man with a kicking foot to his butt and made him walk faster and out of the way leaving Cat to check up the place one last time, before she could leave and followed up with the rest of the gang out.

Yup. It was a day like any other day. But she couldn't helped herself but to feel in defeat mood, though.

...

_Pretty tough one_. He watched her with curiousity as he was forcefully and being dragged out from the warehouse by one of the S.W.A.T. team. His eyes were locked and focussing up to her pretty figure. Despite the toughfullness coimg out from the sun's lights, he could still managed to memorize every detail of her. The way she moves. The way her curves were waving with each step she took and the way her long brownish and straightened up hair were bouncing back and up to the heating and humiditating wind. The way her intelligent and feline eyes were staring up at people. Cat eyes, whom were all seriously and judging up by taking all the fatigue on her shoulders. All that burden. Everyone's burden for her to carry on and heavily onto her shoulders. She was simply beautiful but also brave.

He was so hypnotized by her beauty. Such a breath taking. Craving for her, even. An unknown woman whom he knows from deep down into his beating and living heart.

He only had one word to definate her. Beautiful. He closed up his eyes and took a few deep breaths and inhaled as he felt his erection wanting to make go control. More insane, than he imagined. She was so attractive that he could hardly take his eyes off of her. So deliciously sexy. Catherine Chandler. For a second, he felt so alive than he ever had felt from ten years ago. When he felt so lonely and on his own way when everything had been snatched away from him with just a clicking and snapping sound. Until now.

And there she was giving enough and new freshing up air as he had been studying her. Her every move. In every dark corner. Studying her from every step she took as he remained into the dark when she wasn't watching or looking over her shoulder as she used to do so for a while. And she didn't even seen him staring right back and behind her, which made things way better for him to find a way to get her handled by magic work, though.

_Mine. She would soon be mine.._

However, he was still into his rags. Torn clothes and enough to suffocate this heavy summer with wearing almost two ripped off shirts, one longsleeved blue shirt and black one underneath it. An heavy and used up brown winter coat had completed the affair. Street clothes coming up from an very and truly homeless stranger along with the blue baseball cap, the long hair and longish beard that made him look like an drug addict and dealer. She couldn't possibly want to meet him and dressed up like this way. He needed to do better and find a way to get out from these cuffs and out from the police, so that he would meet and track her down by tonight, if it ever was possible to do or so.

"Get down there, you sucker!"He snapped his eyes back up to the present when he felt an horrible and painful pressure onto his forearms. He grunted for was being pushed harshedly and thrown down into one of these NYPD cars by one of these S.W.A.T's people and even heard the car door being slammed back after he sat down and right next to another guy, an drug addict who was on his way to make a scene if he didn't had his precious thing onto his hands and faster, before he could feel himself exploding and out of hunger as he was sweating. A guy who was barely even tweenty. No longer a boy but yet a man. Too young and already wild, like the devil.

"Let me out, let me out!" Damn, that guy could yell like that young fella coming right up from _The Lord of Rings _saga and his hands being cuffed back to his back as he pounded his forehead to the window. That Frodo guy, an total diva look alike thing. He didn't need to look over and to see it, cause for him it just didn't mattered, at all. He just sat there with his hands behind his back right up and next to this crazy guy as he hanged his head down by looking down on the floor when the car was finally starting to working on.

An devilish smile was slowly starting to curl up to his features. He liked the idea that he was slowly having up to his mind and he knows for sure that whatever idea he was having, it sure was gonna to succeed, in one way or another.

_Mine, mine, mine.._

...

"So, how it had been? Did you get up the guys as ordered?"Her captain and bestfriend's loud and annoyed voice was heard from her talking up through her phone as she was stepping away from NYPD police cars and the S.W.A.T. team's trucks. Where the bad guys were gonna be taking away, though and for a very longtime.

"Piece of cake, though.."Catherine followed back through as she tried to take off her gunspoof vest out of her torso and by openening her door to her dark mustang car and slid down to the driver seat and slammed back the door as she got herself inside."Thanks to a little exchange, though.." And by staying from the heating sun. God, it was an freaking day, today.

"I've told you that they wouldn't see any difference with Windsor..I mean same hair color and same attitude, though. And now, they might be having to deal with a couple years behind bars.."

"Oh, I'm sure they're gonna like it and dealing up with the bad guys in Rikers, would certainly be much fun.."Cat sighed back. It was a day like any other day. However, she wasn't as good to these drug dealings thugs like them, and since it wasn't as important to the Bureau to take an such important case like this, NYPD had to take it over and since a couple and few cops were on vacations with families, Cat had not other choice but to take over this one.

"You don't have any news on him, right Tess?" She decided to step down and asked another question, but this one seemed to look more personal. Her best friend only sighed up for answer.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any coming by, Cat. It's like he disappeared and volunteerely, though.."

"It's been a month, since we got married.." She groaned back into her words, feeling her breath being caught up inside of her throat. However, Cat couldn't possibily erase any sight of daring hope.

"Which was a simple and private wedding, Cat. Along with a old friend and myself and enough to be told that you were protecting him from the press and DHS. By using marriage lisences to save and to cover his ass.."Tess's loud voice followed up, until her tone had changed up into more of a brighter way.

"But anyways, I've got good news to inform you by the way, and I hope it'll make you feel a tons of time way better." Cat blinked up back at this answer. What news could possibily make her happier?

"Such as?"

"These news are not to be told over the phone, you know? So get your ass over to my office, you dumbass! Not only I do need my best detective, but also my bestfriend at this joyful moment.." A little desparate from what she was certain to hear and coming up from Tess's words and from the way she pronounced the word 'Joyful' in such good manner of an real fair lady.

"Joyful moment? Tess, are you serious?" But the female captain protested back and seemed to be more annoyed than ever which almost made Cat release an hopeful chuckle breathing sound.

"Just come over! And it is an order!"

...

"Wait, you're getting married?" Standing up into her captain's office, Cat could hardly believe to whatever news she just had heard by now. But Tess wasn't kidding, at all. Her grinning smile proved that she was telling the truth. And her engagement ring was telling her everything she wished to be real.

"Yup, so you better bring up a date or else I'll put you over at the single table and since you've been there before, at your late dad's last wedding-"Creepy crap.

"I don't care by ending up alone at the single table unlike you've had, before.."At this sentence, Cat watched Tess raising up an eyebrow in annoyance as the petite brunette followed up."I mean, you've went up with Joe, but it was only as an act though.."

"I only went to weddings and used up Joe as a partner to cover my ass before, but that it was then and way before I've meet J.T."Tess followed back up as she put h lock of her curly brownish hair away from her sight, like she always have had done before when the two of them were partners and first female duo to work together and into the same precinct. But it changed when Tess had taken care of the captain's office which left Cat dealing up with other detectives who couldn't possibly deal with a woman and especially when they were all men, until an certain red haired woman had come up to the picture. Tori Windsor seemed new into the job, but she was already learning from the old ones and especially when she wanted to be more than a pretty face and to find a way to protect herself from harm people and on her own. Quite like Cat had proved to herself over the years.

"The luckiest man ever.."Cat couldn't helped herself but to feel the growning and grinning smile forming up to her face as she shook her head. She was so happy than she ever had felt in years.

"Oh my God.."Words couldn't express the joy she had for her friend."Tess!"

"I know, now come up and give me an huge hug!" Her friend had sat up from her chair and walked around to open up her arms wide open as Cat trapped her up into a hug. It was such wonderful news to hear and especially with what they've been through together before.

And yet, this was such great news to hear and hopefully it would not be the last of them and Cat really hoped it wouldn't be the last of them.

"I, uh..Do you need any help for the wedding? I mean with dresses or any decorations? I know Heather is the exact boss you need, but I can help with sending the invitations-"

"Cat, Cat, just calm down here, okay?" The female captain told her back as she waved her hand to mention up to her friend to stop from saying anything else that sounded giberish."However, I might do need your sister's help to find the better place for my wedding and as for the bridemaids's dresses..It's just little early, I mean, I still have to talk with my brothers's wives and maybe kicking my grandma's ass for calling me an intimidate and unfeminine person, so.." Tess cracked up into a chuckle as she tried to wipe off an invisible tear away as Cat had also agreed back when the two of them had pulled apart from each other.

"I'll pay hard to see it happening in anytime soon.."

"I hope you can also be happier than me, Cat..."At this sudden sentence, the female detective stepped back in sudden confusion.

"What are you talking about? I am happy, I mean have friends, my job. I have-"

"But you didn't find the right guy, yet.."Tess's smile had sobered up as she followed up."I know, you've married Gabe in order to keep him safe from everyone and every threat, but whose taking care of you, and emotionelly?" Oh, so that's what's been bothering Tess for a while and ever since that private ceremony. She had never agreed to that decision, at all. But Cat tried to defend herself as usual when she felt about to get judged up here.

"You're not asking me, to take a lover, uh? I'm not that kind of that person who cheats behind a spouse's back-" She wasn't some wife who was about to jump up onto the first available guy around the city. She just wasn't the right type to mess or to cheat up. She was the loyal and faithfull kind. And her simple wedding ring on her fourth finger reminded her of her position into this private ceremony, though and to whom she stands for. Old fashioned woman despite her age. Her best friend snorted back at her face.

"Yeah, some spouse who dares to leave right after an private wedding and without leaving a word behind. Leaving the bride even before the honeymoon, for private reasons that you and I only know about and can't say a word about it.." Tess sat down into her desk as she faced up her friend of ten years with a frown while an Cat who lived dressed up into a blue longsleeved shirt and tight black pants, had tried to defend up herself but her captain used up her warning and yet worried tone voice up here."You're one of the smartest person that I know Cat and somehow I even wonder if you ever think about this matter. If this living marriage makes you ever happy, but I do see that you aren't at all.."

"It was an hard desicision to make Tess, but if things were different, I'd do them once again..And without any hesitation." She seemed to be so sure about this speculation but felt like there was a pull holding her back. She was happy, or wasn't she? Or did she tried to convice herself by repeating those words over her head?

"If you say so. I'm not your mom, you can decide whomever you want to be with.."Tess sighed back as she folded up her arms against her purple shirt."Just be there at nine of clock, at IL Cantuccio and over at the bar, you better dress up nicely, though.."

...

"You're going home, already? I thought you were one of those who lived through the night?" Catherine was walking back down from the stairs and went to step up into the red haired woman who was putting up her dark leathered jacket onto her back to which was also covering up her grey t-shirt. It had been an exhausting day today and all everybody were slowly getting back to theirs lives and jobs. To live a real life, though when she had none left and left to be feel free from any strings.

"Not anymore, and after this exchanging cooperation with drug dealers, I think I need to go home and slid up into my pyjamas and watch up a couple of a few _Poldark_ episodes on streaming tonight along with a glass of red wine.." Tori sighed up back tiredly as she stetched her shoulders and pulled her hair out from her jacket, groaning."Must be the age and the shifts, though.."No, seriously. Says the twenty-eight year old woman who used to be Windor's daughter and an heiress, before she joined up the academy and went to graduate a couple years later. To which she finally became an officer for a while and then just passed her detective exam, which it had been today, from what Cat could state about. However, Tori Windsor still has a long way to become a real female detective and has a lot to learn from.

"They've put the show on Netflix? I had no idea.."The brunette had put up a let onto the desk and folded up her arms against her chest."And it's only six o' clock, you can last a few hours.."Cat tried to assure her with a teasing smirk as the ex-heiress denied any offer.

"Nope. Sorry, and it's been quiet lately. I don't think the boss would might though and watch some TV would do me some good, after a hard day.."However the red haired woman couldn't wait but to get away from here. And it sure was true. Other than that case from the mid afternoon, nothing big had turned the precinct into chaos..Yet..

"_Poldark, _uh?"

"Yeah, they did and for the first time, it's also refreshing to see an red haired woman to be the lead role for a second and badass as well.." Tori looked back up to Cat who nodded back but didn't looked quite convinced, though. She looked annoyed."What? A girl can dream, can I?" She dragged her black purse and her keys out.

"Sure, you can.." She waved her off as her new partner was leaving the station and went right back behind her desk as she opened up her computer and went up to Word Pad in order to write up her report for the conclusion of the case. A hard case which had took her almost a month to finalyze and to study and in order to stop the bad guys, just like it had been for any other day. It kept her from thinking about her invisible husband who had simply vanished away even before their honeymoon. Daytime routine had helped her to get through, but Cat couldn't possibily forget Tess's words through. Was she really happy? Hadn't she chosen up to be living up like this? To be the wife of an invisible man? Things would have been much simpler if she had stepped back from the troubled A.D.A. who did told her that he didn't wanted her to find him. If so, then why the marriage counted about? If they could not consume it, together? It took some thinking to let her known of the reasons she made. The reasons of why they both had wanted this marriage. It was by covering his ass from the public and to do anything in her power to drop off the evidence against him which it did happen when the authorities couldn't find anything else and way more worthy to prove that Gabe Lowan was a bad man. All in a clicking sound.

Love wasn't involved into the picture and an loveless marriage couldn't always last forever...

"Detective Chandler?"

"Yeah?" Still focused onto her work she hadn't noticed the blond long haired woman in uniform coming near by her desk, with a sober tone.

"These were delivered for you this mid-afternoon while you were on duty. I thought you would want to see them before the receptionist could threw them away.." Something dropped down onto the desk which took her by surprise when she looked up.

An bouquet of a dozen red roses were being dropped off into her arms which took her by surprise. Beautiful red roses were lying onto her desk along with a card tied up to it. Which made her look suspicious.

"Do you have any idea of who had send them?"

"Not much. But it has a card. Stating that a secret admirer has gotten you over him.."The female officer stated back. "It might be a stalker, want me to threw it?"

"Uh. No, I'll take them. Thank you.."Cat thanked back the blond female officer back before she could walk away and took the yellow card into her hand. _"You were good at arresting these guys, today.I know cause I've been there to see it happening..I know you, cause I've watched you. I crave for you so much that it just kills me every daytime and nighttime, you're always into my 't wait to see what you can do more to come..Your secret admirer."_

For a stalker. It sure might be one. Cat didn't liked them which had always gave her the creeps from deep down to her long spine. That black ink and from the way it was written made her feel uncomfortable.

She had her shares with stalkers way before and especially when both men and women had come up to the station and ask for help, to find and stop whomever had some vicious and unhealthy feelings towards them. Which Cat and Tess had managed to succeed before by finding the real culprit or the insane person before they could be put away and for good. But now, she did felt like she was one of them though and to be obligated to live up into fear, which she wouldn't tolerate.

She shouldn't be afraid. And yet, why did she had this tiny and little voice inside of her head that told her to be careful? Cat looked up to her wedding finger in wonder if she did the right choice by marrying an so-called and noble man, who could have had admire fans like in the back of the darkness.

"Secret admirer? I've read the card.." She almost got all jumped up from her reverie as her friend's voice was coming up to her desk. Tess walked up back from her office holding on one arm her brown leathered jacket and her black purse from the other and smirked down to both Cat and the red flowers."I know, I've read the card. Isn't Gabe?" however, Cat denied after re-reading the card, again.

"I don't know. But I do know that it isn't his own writting hand, though..Must be a prick.." No. It couldn't be it. And her husband wouldn't want to leave any trail onto the ground or anybody else to use the flowers's payement in order to get into him, though. It was way too risky to go through it. And Gabe's writting wasn't messy, so it could possibly be someone else who had an great admiration for her. An unhealthy adrmiration, to clearify.

"Or your next secret admirer. If I were you I'd be throwing them away and fast. This kind of thing had always made me feel weird..You don't know what might be going on into this person's own wicked mind.."

"You sure don't know.." She dropped down the yellow card onto her desk as her fingers couldn't stop themselves from shaking. Or felt her own body starting to shake for a second. Even wanted to rub up her forearms to cover up the shivering.

"You want me to ask Judy about the mailman, by tomorrow morning?" Judy was a woman into her mid fifties with dark short haircut and with big blue eyes, and despite her growning age, she still managed to stay all up and behind the receptionist's desk from day until midnight. She looked a lot like Lucille Ball's character Lucy, from the sitcom _I Love Lucy, _but managed to look like today's own generation, despite her age. And yet, Cat had almost had thought that this middle aged woman had no life before, but Judy's own life was way less crazier than hers, anyways. She shook her head back again, stating that she was taking care of her own problems on her own, like a big girl should be doing.

"No. Don't. And like you said, I'd better be throwing them away which I would do, once I'll be walking down home.." Yeah. She should go and do that, already. But why was it so hard for her to move and to do it, so? She hadn't felt like this ever since she watched her mother being gunned down and right in front of her eyes. Her frightened eyes. Eyes of an shaken nineteen year old woman. Ever since, her mother was being gunned down onto the ground into the parking station of a lost bar and into the terrifying dark. _Mom! Mom! Please! Oh, please! _What a terrifying moment for an nineteen year old woman to go through over and over. Catherine felt so lost with her long lost memories until it was Tess's loud and sounding up voice to her ears that had awakened her up, once again.

"Good thinking and don't forget to dress up nice for tonight!"

"Sure thing!" With a playful slap onto her back, her friend had waltzed away from the precinct leaving Cat alone with her thoughts, or more with the flowers and the card whom were both lying onto her desk. She leaned her back to the back of her chair and stared up at them in wonder.

Shouldn't she be taking them away? Drop them into the garbage, like they were a piece of shit? Like they didn't mattered? Shouldn't she reported them in the first place, like any other women would do? When they received this kind, special and unhealthy gift which had always come from theirs lovers whom were demanding an hundred of excuses like forgiveness and promises that they would change?

No, she wouldn't fall over for that trap. Wouldn't let herself fall into the hands of an hopeless stalker. But this one only seemed to look like an admirer. A secret admirer, though. It's not like he was gonna and deliver her, another couple of red roses if she rejected his advances. Or wouldn't he?

No. She wasn't as dumb. No.

With a determinated nod, Cat pushed herself up from her chair and grabbed up the red roses into her hands and walked up to the nearest and big and black opened up garbage and thrown them down, without any haste. She wipped off her hands together and walked back to her desk to get back into her writting her report before going home and to prepare herself for the planned party.

She was so consumed by writting up her report, that she had completely forgotten about something else that she should have done as well.

The yellow card.

...

**I know it's short and not much, but it's a way to start a story with a random chapter. Thanks again Beasties for your love and support. See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

One minute, he was once locked and in the very next he had been out. Out of the trapped bars after they managed to search through his dirty attirance and didn't found any illegal trace of drug substance into him and underneath him, he was free to go.

While the othe others were exchanging threatening glares at him once they've brought him back after being sent to a judge nearby and was left free, once he was declared to be an unthreatened person for the neighborhood, he execpted her to see him again. Until he figured out that it was too late.

He found out after he was walking out from the station, that she had figured out about the red roses and that they had been thrown out into the garbage inside of the station. However, she kept the note had written back. Its unhealthy declaration of love and in order to let her know that she was being watched by an lunatic. A man who only had seeked for a woman's love and attention, and yet she trashed the red rose bouquet into the garbage like a piece of shit. Like they had meant nothing to her.

It sort of broke his heart into shattered pieces.

Not only, they have been a warning issue, but also a waking call, cause if she didn't returned his answer back she is gonna be into an certain trouble which she wouldn't wish have to interfiere.

He had to kill and the need to kill was burning out through his blood and hard veins into his muscular forearms.

...

Think she could run away from this? Think again, woman. Nothing undone is done yet. He walked out from the station with his keys and started to run away from the police station until he could slid into his driver seat and slammed the door right back under the heating of the night. He sat there alone, taking up a few breaths as he leaned back into his seat. Closing up his eyes as he tried to calm down the awatening erection and the sensuation and the emotion of wanting to jump onto this woman's attention.

Damn, he felt like he had been eaten up alive by her. This woman made him feel alive. From a very longtime ago ever since he felt himself so lost until he had seen her from afar. So beautiful and delicious.

And yet, he was ordered to have her killed. Unless. He sighed back as he opened up the box and took out one of the few burdened phones and made a call. He frustrated growled as he dialed the phone number before he put it up against his ear. A female voice had answered back.

_"Yeah?"_

"Everything is all set?" He asked back as the female voice moaned through his ear. She sounded like she wanted to get away from the show from what it sounded like.

_"It's not nine of clock yet. I'm still waiting for her to show up and to just let you know this; the bar is full of people here. Including her boss and her think, you'll be able to track her down?"_

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with someone, an appointement that I'll need to finish in a second and then, I'll take care of the rest, later.."

_"You mean of her, right?"_ He rolled his eyes up in annoyance. Damn. What else did she thought? He needed to make things look like they were under control with his client and it was finished, he'll take care of the second. Her.

"Just do as you're ordered to do and you won't have anything to worry about.."He insered the keys into engine which started the car and held up his phone close to his ear and shoulder as he backed his truck away from near by the station. He stared right back up to the rearview. His hazel eyes flashed up with anger. "And like I've said, let me handle the know that I always keep my word intact."

_"What if she founds out who you are? Would you still go after her?" _A chance in a million, or unless Chandler might be a little too smart though. But he does know his way on charming up the women.

"Even if she does, she won't be able to get away anyways..Over my dead body, even.." He sworned back as he hanged up the call and thrown the phone away to the backseat as he left the street. He still had time before he could catch her up and meet his appointement, he needed to clean up his appearence and find himself some new clothes before nine of clock. Can't keep a lady from waiting alone at the bar and especially when she's about to attend her friend's engagement tonight.

...

"Damn, Cat, I told you to come up dressed! Not into formal clothes!" Seemed like the female captain and proud woman that held up a beer onto her hand had ended up to be a little disappointed with her appearence up here, not to mention she had gotten a little over drunk as Cat stepped into the coffee-bar where all the most loudest music was heard and that most of the people were having a blast tonight. Well most of them who held a party for Tess and her fiance were the from the station while others were cheering around as they were the most regular people to come over and to have a drink or even to play and to shoot up at the billard table here.

"I'm sorry. I totally had forgotten that most of my dresses needed a little clean up. So imagine it would have taken at least a few hours for me to wash them and since the dryer store is closed, I couldn't." Cat had halfully admitted the truth. It was the truth that she looked out for the few dresses she kept into her closet room, after she gotten out from the shower with nothing but with a towel on. She remembered dragging the dresses away like a maniac and gasped back when she smelled them in despair. The dresses still looked perfect but they needed a little washed up which she wouldn't have up the exact time to come up and to show herself up here, if she had dragged herself into the dryer store in a second.

So she opted up for a longsleeved white shirt and jeans and her natural black high heels, and had managed to curl up her longish and straight hair into nice loosen up curls that landed into her shoulders and added up a little touching of an dark eyeliner and mascara and a little touch of lipsitick on her fine lips.

And there was the yellow card she had received, a few hours before. She had known that she shouldn't have left it onto her desk before leaving the station, but she wanted to do a little research onto it. From where it had came from, and whom have had send it to her? Whomever had done it, it was a stupid freak. She shouldn't feel herself afraid. No, she shouldn't. However, that little voice in her head was saying something else. What if it was a threat? If someone wanted to do any harm to her or to Gabe?

Or to Heather, or to anybody else? No. Calm down, Cat! Calm down..As for the second problem, it was that she was trying to reach up her invisible husband who still haven't called up, at all. Which had left Cat frustrated. She just wanted to make sure he was just fine by being away. And that Tess might probably stop onto pushing her to get herself a lover, it would be better for everyone here.

"Anyways, speaking up of dresses, you have any clue of where miss Ginger might be right now?" Tess had teased up by calling the woman that had volunteerly went through the exchange undercover to stop those thungs from today. The petite female cop just shrugged back for answer.

"Tori is at home and might be streaming up the entire Ross and Demelza's story into TV until the end of the night. The undercover operation must have had her completely blown up away.." The woman may need more than that. It wouldn't hurt a fly to consult anyways. However, if the red haired woman still wanted to be in the game she'll need to form up a small little corner to control her emotions, next time and it wouldn't be watching another show that'll change her mind of the things. And yet she reminded a lot of herself as Cat could recall the first time she ever had step into the job and tasted the adrenaline. It was scary but challenging also and the same time. Scars and emotional adventures were the proof of her hard work through the ten years she lived into the law enforcement.

"Guess the little kid needed a little doozing up and some sleep after a very exhausting day. I mean it was for all of us, here.."

"Yeah, I know. But we're not here to talk about work here, but to celebrate about your engagement!" Catherine had tried to change up the subject by bringing up the real thing and how Tess was glowing up into her indigo and short dress with sleeves that were attached up from behind her neck. Her curly as ever with diamonds shining up to her ears. Tess looked exotic with this appearence and along with her smokming make-up that matched her dress and red lipstick. And yet, there she was on barefeet here. Cat tried to hold herself from laughing at the sight."I mean, look at you, you look so beautiful and your feet are pretty cute too!"

"These five inches and black louboutins heels were killing me when I first stepped out of the car and I almost did tripped onto the ground if J.T. hadn't caught me!" Tess whinned back as the blush came up to her cheeks as if they were a proof of her being caught up at lying. There she was dressed up as if she had planned to go to the Golden Awards and yet she was holding up a beer, which it did not mixed, at all. "I always forget to bring them back to Heather.." Yup. They were Heather's expensive shoes and knowing her little sister might throw up an squeeky yelp if she ever figured out that someone may have had destroyed them. But only if Tess had done it or so.

"Don't worry, I'll let her know about her heels when she comes back from Miami, for Christmas.."Cat tried her best to cheer up into the situation, even if her mind was going into circles about everything. And her little sister was much into safer place out elsewhere and from here, and even if Gabe had disappeared after they got themselves hitched which Heather still didn't know about it and it was better if she stayed into the dark and away from her older sister's mess."So, until then. You'll might need someone else to fix up with the wedding and bridesmaids.."

"Too bad, your sister cannot make it. She would have been the best person to organize the situation and all the planning.."Tess pouted as she took a huge sip from her beer bottle.

"So, anyways. Where's the lucky guy? Do I ever get the chance to meet him?" But anyways, Cat tried to stay cool as she looked behind her friend's back as she was looking up for somebody and just when Tess was about to reply, another voice was heard and was coming along the way to them. Cat was stunned to see the lucky man coming by to them and he wasn't anything like the others guys that Tess had dated so far until now. He was a different one.

"Hey, do you know where my hotshot fiancee has gone to? I mean I've been looking for her, everywhere.." The man had said back as Cat had observed him. He looked like he was into his mid thirties, looked chubby with his glasses and he was on the edge of losing his brown and curlish hair which might leave him bald in a couple years. He wore an black suit, with a white shirt underneath and with nice shinning shoes. She could tell that he really tried to impress his fiancee right here by making himself good and with all that class into him and even if he did looked in fact drunk here, much as Tess looked like.

"I'm right here, you dumbass!" She said out loud as she grabbed her fiancee's butt from behind which had him pushed out a surprised yelp. And left up Cat pretty startled. She had never seen her serious friend acting or even doing something out of ordinary such as grabbing someone's ass and in public here. She expected the guy to react up bad, but he only did laughed about it.

"I know you were here! I'm just kidding.."Not much kidding tommorow though. But as long they were both enjoying the night here, it would be just fine, despite having an very hard hangover the next day.

"Anyways, I wanted you to come up and meet up my very bestie friend and soon bridesmaid, there's Catherine Elizabeth Chandler-"

"Just Cat, okay?"But the brunette had managed to cut her off and right away even if she had known that Tess was only kidding up.

"Whatever, this is my hubby and soon loving husband and hotshot-"

"J.T. Forbes, okay?" The guy had followed up with a few laughs that he and his fiancee were sharing. Almost like two lovebirds in love, before he cleared up his throat and had introduced himself in front of a very grinning Cat."I'm J.T. Forbes, professor and biochemist. I teach at NY University.." At this sentence, her eyes went huge.

"Woah..That must be huge.." Cat had no doubt that this guy standing in front of her must be a genius or so and to be teaching up at some university. He must be very intelligent and almost as a nerd with no life, until he had meet this woman who was standing next to him or more like clunging up onto him. Such an odd couple. But an very loving and refreshing one, at once.

"Oh hell ya.."Tess told her back. "I wouldn't be able to stand up to a bunch of kids who are all into twitter or instargram.."She patted her man's chest. "I'm not much of a tough person.."

"What are you talking about? You spent most of your days hauntening down onto the streets to catch up the bad guys. Arrest them or to shot them to death and you say you aren't such a tough person.."J.T. groaned back. "Wish I could do the same thing to my students if I catch up one of them streaming up some porn.." Yup, they sure acted up like an odd couple Cat watched the pair trying to give the best excuse to each other's faces.

"Lemme take care of that and speaking about guys, do you know any guy that I might need to present to her? Cause let me tell you this." Tess pointed up back at at the very standing woman who looked a little sidetracked for a tiny second. As if she was caught into doing something wrong. "She doesn't want to have a real hotshot guy for a date and knowing how loyal she can be-"

"Tess!" Cat scolded back by making a frowning face to her friend while the lucky guy here did looked perplexed.

"Why?"

"Because she got herself married and her husband had vanished later on."Tess groaned back as she took a sip from her beer and followed up."So, in order to prove that she is worth to him, you can maybe budge things up a little?" There it was as they say the drunk always speaks up the truth. Cat shook up her head as she tried to make the man's expression change as he did looked a little lost with his own mind for a second as if he was thinking up and digging up some memories into the back of his mind.

"No, Forbes, you really shouldn't-"

"J.T." He clearified back."I used to know a guy once. He used to be my best friend from kindergarden. I mean both of us had grown up together and stayed pretty tied up until university. However, nothing last forever.." He looked down onto his shoes. Cat could had felt a little tiny 'But' coming up onto the line.

"What do you mean?" The female cop had asked back as he shrugged up his shoulders looking a bit lost despite being a little drunk and all red but sad in a way that she couldn't even explain."Well, we went to our separate ways. Him to war and myself into school. I hadn't seen him since, but I know that if he were present today, I would have wanted you to meet him.."

"What was his name, J.T.?" Tess tried to look serious here for a second as both of the women here were trying to follow the story. And mostly when Cat felt a little sympathy for the professor.

"Vincent." He stated back as Cat's features had softened back to the tone of his voice had taken when he had pronounced his friend's name. "Pretty tough guy and hothead, but he did had his ways on charming up with the ladies..Warm up to a pretty and intelligent woman like your bestie here."J.T. had released up a chuckle as he patted up Cat's shoulder."Yup, he would have had liked you.."

"I'm sure he would have." In another time maybe, but she wasn't available anymore and not some other guy would convince her to drop off of duty, but for this night she wanted to make good impression and actually had wanted to spent a good time for now on. Even when she felt like she was being watched.

...

Over at the bar where a beer had been slid down onto his way and by the blond waitress, he looked over his shoulder and saw her talking to two people over there and despite the loud music out loud, he managed to hear a few bites of her conversation with the two other people. He had recognized her captain and best friend, Tess Vargas drinking and clunging up to her fiance which was the most luckiest guy to ever have such a tough woman like her. But his attention wasn't focused on them, but on his target. His eyes were locked onto hers.

Catherine Chandler. The most exotic and beautiful woman he ever had meet until now. He could feel his heart racing up madly at her presense and so wild that it almost made him uncomfortable. He really wanted her inside of him to erase that problem. Just a tiny little fuck would ease things up and make his heart stop from racing up. But what if it didn't? What would he do if it just doesn't stop? He breathed in and deep as he turned his head away and closed his eyes as he kept breathing in and out. _Relax. Relax. _And yet he just couldn't do it.

He might have to kill her, unless..

"Hey man, there you are. Sorry I'm late.." Oh God. This where the fun was about to start and where it was gonna change everything from this night. He felt like he wanted to kill someone here. He felt his knuckles clutchering up into white as they respresented the anger and the frustration he felt. A woman made him feel all these strange emotions here. One woman.

"Keller?" He snapped his eyes back up open as he felt the blond haired woman's green eyes who gave him a hard stare before she took out another beer and went away from the counter.

"Yeah. Tonight is the night here.."He turned his attention towards the guy her who sat right at his right side. An total obese man in his early forty whom he believed didn't quite washed or shaved himself a lot lately. He had an greasy and long dark hair and had the scent of a skank. An awful sight. But he did belonged to an important hitman gang and for the ones he was working for them, into the present mode.

"You see this woman, right over there?" He gestered back at the woman who was currently laughing with the couple. What a such good laugh, it penatrated through his ears and right through his heart who was racing up guy didn't looked so impresseed until he got to know with whom he was dealing with."Yeah? So what? She is just another woman-"This is where Keller had interrupted him in a halt.

"No, she is not. She isn't like any other woman here. She's Lowan's wife and alibi.." He could swore that he had seen the big guy's eyes go wild here, for a moment of finding true gold here. He watched the obese man looking back and forth from him to her, almost like he was completely dreaming.

"You mean, that's her? Detective Chandler? The one you want-"

"Eliminated? It might well be.." He looked bact at him as he slippered down an enveloppe with bills in it."There's the money which I'm ordering you to go after her.."Keller's eyes went back to the blond haired waitress and gave her warning stare with a nod and from the way his eyes shifted up to his left side and right behind him. In alert mood, she nodded back as if she had understood his meaning and went back to her work.

"How much is in it?" The guy took up the enveloppe as he looked down to it and shifted his eyes back up to Keller who shrugged his shoulders and tok a sip from his beer.

"A few bucks. I'd say at least, two thousand. You better make it quick if you don't. I'll do it.."

"Why wouldn't I? She is good to fuck.."_Fuck you. _He stared hard and right back at the guy with a pointing warning finger to his face. His eyes were burning into a rage that made the hitman hold back his tongue from saying anything else.

"Not much when it comes to intilligent women, they might be rough to handle.."But hopefully not hard on fucking. He frowned at that thought. How long it had been the last time he had a good fucking? A very longtime ago. And from the way she looked up here tonight, she sure looked rough didn't mattered if she carried a gun or not today.

She was simply beautiful to his eyes. He watched herself turning her head towards him and that's how it just shocked him. Inside. Her intense hazel eyes stared right back at him. And he could swore he fell so hard into them. His heart had almost skipped an heartbeat as he raise up his beer to his lips to take another whole sip. And it was hard enough to not fall all over her intoxicating sight.

...

Cat couldn't helped herself but to stare at the man sitting over the bar with another man who was counting up the bills into the enveloppe, but it wasn't the obese man that she counted on but on the other man who was sitting next to him. She was sure that she had seen him somewhere else, but where?

These intense and dark chocolate eyes were hard to find, and especially the very same ones who made her her heart feel weird and intense. They were trapped into her own. Trapped into her own as if the world had completely stopped from moving. _That man. _She was sure that she had seen him somewhere else but where? There he was sitting with this other guy. Him who was all looking up and build strong as a tough rock from the way his hard muscle was made and looked mean with that longish brown hair falling onto his broad shoulders as this olive t-shirt was marking up his hard and broad chest to down up to his hard pecs and his his huge biceps.

His trimmed beard was hiding up his square jaw as his long and messy hair was hiding his hard features but not his eyes. His tormented and tired chocolate eyes fixing up at her way as if she was his prey. And his lips. Oh God. How dear she wanted to kiss them and taste them whole..Touch him and carress him whole make him feel her hands rubbing him. Damn, that man was made of muscle and hard sculptured muscles. She caught herself into blushing and almost drooling over him. A man she barely had known. Staring and looking like an imbecile.

Damn, Cat. _You're married, bitch! _She sure was, but not enough happy to be yelling at it and all over the rooftops. Feeling at least proud of it. She should be. But why, didn't she felt any of it? This marriage was only to be protecting a friend's innocence and that was it. But why had she chosed up that strategy and not the other way? There were others ways to prove someone's innocence and yet she chosed this method, as if she had no other choice.

_It was kinda of my fault too. If my mother hadn't been involved, none of this would have had happen. _But it did happen and there she was trapped into this arranged and unhappy marriage while everyone here was having the time of theirs lives here includding Tess and her future husband. There she was being and felt alone here. And unhappy.

Until she had seen him here and staring up at her features. And for some and unexplained reason, he stole her breath away, not only that but her heart as well. It's been a very longtime she had felt this way and far too long. It didn't mattered if the loud music was making her go deaf or not she felt intoxicated by his existence, and yet she had seen him before.

But where? Unless..

Cat had watched him shake his head as something had bothered him all of sudden and whispered a few words to the guy before he dropped down a few bills to the counter and stood up as he left the bar. Which the obese guy had followed him up back up as he slid up the enveloppe into the back of his pants's pocket. Something had occured and explained that he needed to be away and fast. And it looked very serious.

"Hey Cat, you want a beer?" Tess's laughing voice had awakened her up from her thoughts and made her jump. She whirled around to face her up as she tried to catch up her breath. As if she had been electrocuted by fire shock.

"Cat?"

"No thanks. I'll need something a little more stronger than that."She smiled back as she waved off."I'll get myself an dry martini. You two have fun.." That's what the single people had often said to one at another when they were alone. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked away from he happy couple and went through the bar counter. She caught up the waitress's attention with a finger.

"Hi. Yeah, I'll have a martini, vodka, please.." Cat took up a booth and sat down as she wipped off the sweat of her brow. As if she ran out of breath or more like a man made her ran out of breath. This mysterious man made her feel like this. For a very longtime she had never felt so many emotions until she had seen him from afar. Made her feel like a woman. A real woman.

"There you go, girl.."The blond haired waitress who wore an black t-shirt and tight black jeans had looked no more than into her early thirties and looked beautiful with her dark eyeliner traced under her blue eyes and the way her blond haired had been curled up onto her shoulders.

"Thanks.."

"I can see that you're married here with that ring."The blond haired woman had observed back by pointing the ring onto her finger. Cat made a face to her finger. She should have taken off already and by now."Where's the guy? And don't tell me he dropped you alone here-"

"While my friend is the one having fun? Yeah, you're right in one point."Cat rose up her glass to her lips to swallow up the liquid that burned her throat. She made a grimace to that taste."I am the lonely and supporting friend here who's all left alone and without a date which makes me look pathetic here.."

"Why? Because your husband had left you all alone here?" Something like that.

"Maybe. Or more like this whole and careless marriage had been made for nothing. I mean, look at me! I'm all alone and looking up at my phone to see if my husband had called me or not! The suspense killing me here, as if I was the only one who has to go through all the mess here!" And there she was. All whining like a real housewife which she wasn't in the very first place and how things had turned out for her to be. Who knew that a single mistake could have had gone much more worse than that? And Cat was totally blurting her voice out to an stranger who just frowned back.

"He must be an ass.." The blond haired waitress had folded up her arms against her chest as the female cop had nodded back.

"He is an ass, for sure.." Cat took another sip and an bigger one and for a weird reason her head had started to spin around. She blinked up as she shook her head when the blond haired woman kept on talking here. Damn, she couldn't focus much. She shouldn't have had such big and strong swallow.

"And I think you deserve more than that jerk could ever give you.."Couldn't be better.

"And I think you're right about this point. I believe I deserve more but at the same time, I don't think I should, either.." She ran her hands through her long brown locks of hair away from her eyes. Damn, why does everything makes her spinning, here?

"Why?" Cat just shook her head in denial by putting both of her elbows to the counter as the blond haired waitress just stood up here and waited up for answer.

"Because, I've made some unrepearable mistakes or more like I've taken someone else's mistakes under my shoulders for a very longtime, though. Not that I don't blame myself for it."

"Why, you think that?" The petite brunette just shrugged off her shoulders as she looked up away when her features were observing the crowd having so much fun as they danced into the loud music sound. How much she had desired to join them up, but she just couldn't. Because, she had a responsibility to take care of and to prosper and even more by being an invisible man's wife. Because of an deadly mistake.

"Because I think I deserve that. I deserve to be punished for the mess that it had been settled for me to be.."She had released up a deep sigh as she rose up her vodka glass up to her lips and took a sip by giving the blond haired woman a firm look and swallowed it back. Ok. Maybe getting drunk wouldn't be so bad after all and even if it was much more temtapting though.

...

Hidden behind a couple cars away into a crounching position, Keller made sure that no one would spot him up from his corner and especially when he was watching the people leave up the club as he was waiting for his prey to show up.

Patient. Be patient.

He waited long enough into the dark and even after he had followed Cullen, the guy out of the club who had the money into his pocket and told him to stay put into the men's bathroom while he go outside to pee. Old fashioned way as he stated back before he walked out. Getting himself ready for his plan to come out into action. And yet, he couldn't managed to get rid of her face of his mind. Her beautiful face, it was so temptating and from the way she had taken his breath away. It felt so overwhelming and intoxicating so badly that his own mind was screaming him to go and fetch her but to only have her as an delicious desert which he would gladly save for the last to be-

He snapped his eyes shut in frustration, growling out like an very hungered animal. He shook his head hard which made his long brown locks of hair whirl all away to his sight. He needed to stay focus unless the plan would probably fall over. His mission, that was all he needed to focus and to succeed. Pleasure and dirty thoughts would have to wait for a while. If he could hold on and yet his groin felt like he needed to take a shot and fast, or else he might would explode. It demanded to have this exotic woman inside of him, so that he would be free of this undying madness here. To rip her clothes out of the way so that he could touch her and kiss her from her brushing lips and leaning over her ear, down to his collarbone, down to her breasts, licking to her nipples and from how she'll probably moan all over his twisted tongue carressing them in a sensual angle and even harder when he'll probably follow up down to her stomach and deep down her thighs and deeper until he could make her scream his name out of her lungs and in out of pleasure. Everlasting and undying pleasure..Even better, a loving and everlasting love-

And all wet.

Which made him grunt and cursed under his breath for letting himself getting distracted by his own pleasure and dirty thoughts. Damn, getting himself wet..Shit. _Control, yourself Keller!_

"Oh great! Like I needed this to happen!" This familiar and frustrated voice had awakened him up from his cursed tone and opened up his eyes back up as he rose up to see her from behind as she was fidgeting over her keys and from the way her hair looked tousled and in a mess, he could stated that she was drunk and that the drink had been working from the start. A little magic should do the trick as they often said the chefs. He took a deep breath and decided to stay put in observation and once the plan would be over, he'll have to change up his pants. Can't let a man walk away with his drenched pants just because he desperately needed a little distraction.

She made him feel completely alive and coming back up from the dead, it was unexpected until now. His heart was racing up and beating up with all the excitement he hadn't felt for so many years. Made him pant with pleasure. Stay calm. _Stay calm, Keller.._

"Crap! I can't focus..Can't get that freaking key into it!" And from the way her voice sounded up there and with the hard liquor into her system, he figured out that she was determinated and stubborn and almost vibrant. She must look cute with her reddish cheeks here if it was what he was probably thinking by now.

"Damn it!" His eyes followed up as an clicking and metal sound fell down onto the floor which made her groan. His trained eyes watched her surrounding herself up as she raised up her arms up to the air, in a defeat and desparate movement. She snorted back up as a response which made him release a relieved smile.

"Like I needed it!" Not only she was beautiful and pretty determinated, but such a clutz and especially when she was drunk, or else if she was an natural clumsy woman, it was hard to tell. He could stay behind this used up and red car all night, if he could. Just to watch her from behind and admire her..

"Hey, lady.."Into a alert movement which made him change his situation, he turned his head and up to the upcoming and male voice who was coming over to the picture. The very same guy who he had paid a fortune and told him to follow this woman out, so that he could have himself a good fucking..

Or more to stop him, from touching her.

"Need a little help, lady?" Keller held his breath as he kept watching from his hidden corner.

"Nope, I'm all good here..."She cursed under her breath as she managed to grab her keyes and stood up onto her feet and whirled around with her keys into her hand. But almost lost her footening back from behind."See? I got it, under control.."

"Not much to drive yourself back home and on your own.."

"Thanks for your help, but I don't need it. I'm a big girl here. I can take care of myself.."She snorted back as a mocking answer to his reply. Trying to stay confident of her actions.

"Says the drunking part.."

"Excuse-me?"

"I said that-you're drunk and would probably need a little help and since you can't take care of yourself and on your own, I might have come and to help you out."Cullen had said back with a smirk and even if Keller couldn't see it since the guy was blocking his way out. He had known it, cause a guy like Liam Cullen would always be around and under the radar to attack a woman. It didn't mattered if she was small or tall or even strong or fragile, guys like him would never cease to exist.

He needed to be ready. He charged up his gun as he slowly stood up onto his boots and focussed his gun up to his prey with his trained eyes both open.

_Don't miss your prey, Keller. Better not miss it.._

...

"I said you better not touch me-" Catherine tried to stay confident even if she felt like she was going through trouble and even when her heartbeat was accerlerating fast enough. And with fear even if she didn't wanted to show any emotions through her features. Didn't mattered if this big guy was trying to scare her anyways and from the way he smelled beer and from the way his eyes were looking with that wickied sparkle It was no good news.

"Or else what? You're gonna scream?"

"I'm a cop..I'm not afraid of you here.." She tried to stay steady even through she was drunk and maybe a little bit more than she expected to be. One dry vodka martini drink hadn't always made her feel drunk into the very first place from before. Something wrong must have had happen. Unless that blond haired waitress had gotten her drugged. Which must be bad. Causing drugging a cop would possibly lead to consequences if she wasn't brought up to the hospital and fast. _It could be a drug and the very same one that can make you look vulnurable under a man's eyes, though. And this guy might want to rape you, once you're out._She thought back as she blinked back when her head was still spinning and felt heavy here. The violation drug. As they often said. Damn, she had known better but why did she let herself fall over a clueless mess like this one? Fuck.

"Whoah..A real one? And a hotsmoking shot?" The guy with the dark haircut had followed up which had made Cat go up into an alerting and defending mood here and almost frightened. Her gun and badge were both inside of her car but as for her phone, it was still into her back pocket. She looked down onto her left side and started to look for it.

Yes. She could still call for help. She slid her free but trembling hand into her pocket which she had found it empty and went up to the right one which was also empty. That didn't made her feel any better here.

"Isn't that thing you're looking for?" Her attention followed back up to the guy as he raised up his hand to reveal her phone. Her trashed phone onto his hold as her eyes shifted up to meet his own but laughing ones. "You need to be more careful to not drop or forgetting your things away if you're about to get drunk here. It's not very smart to leave things behind and especially when you've been trying to reach up your fugitive and invisible husband, Miss Detective Catherine Chandler.."

Oh Fuck.

She was totally shocked here as her body couldn't possibily move at all. Fear must have her had strucked and entirely. He must have figured out who she was. Really was under all that mascarade facade. He knows her now and from the way she wasn't smart enough to erase her phone's history or her own messages from Messenger. She was completely terrified here which it wasn't helping her out from her situation and from the way he was looking down onto her appereance. Like he wanted to rip apart of all of her clothes here. When she shouldn't be at all, after all she was an detective and an fighter. She had fought many bad guys before by learning to defeat on her own way. After her mother had been killed, at one night when she had called her to pick her up when her car's engine wasn't working at all. She had put all the responsibility all over her shoulders and the guilt. An heavy guilt onto her shoulders that she hadn't shared with anyone else.

Until Gabe had come along and had become her husband through the legal papers. An marriage that was made in all peace before he had taken off and had left her alone with the mess that she had taken to solve and in order for his name to be cleared from the authorities here. But still, he had left her alone here and unprotected. An husband shouldn't have never left its wife alone and unprotected. But she wasn't a dasmel in distress, she could stand onto her own guard and fight without a man defending for herself.

_I'm not so weak woman here. I can defend myself.._She thought hard back but if so, then why couldn't she move, like at all? The drug, and the foolish thought of her leaving her badge and gun into her mustang car behind her back. Which was locked and without her keys, she'll be doomed. After all, she had a reputation to keep. Unless, someone had figured out who the hell she was. And might be this drunkening guy standing in front of her and smirking back to her face.

"I know who you are..You're a very bad woman, Catherine Chandler-"

"Stay away from me.." She warned back still trembling back as she walked away from the car which hadn't made for the guy things harder when they were easy enough for him to follow her up."Don't come any closer.."

"Or else, what? You're gonna kill me? Or more like you've let a man kill an Homeland security agent, under your sight?" That guy was chuckling back at her face as he was mockedly her when she tried to not let this mockery go though her drunked mind here.

"Don't touch me.."

"I'm close enough and you're about to pass out, anyways.."She winced her breath out when she felt his body almost thrustening through hers as he ran a finger through her long lock of her hair and put it back through her ear. She tried to stay calm but the drug was already making its effect and it was trapping her from any move. It almost made want to cry on how she felt so helpless as soon she was about to be raped here. If only someone could come out and help her out and yet, she couldn't even scream it out from her lungs. And she hated to feel so helpless here.

"I said-Don't touch me.." Damn, if she could move if she wasn't drugged, things would have been better, she could have settled the problem and faster as she would have done. And yet, the guy was still smilling when he was starting to unbuckle his belt, like she felt him doing it. And yet she couldn't move, at all. Her falling tears were the only visible movement that did their own movement and feeling. The only feeling alive through her rushing breath. She was about to be raped and couldn't possibly move or do anything to prevent it or to stop it this man from doing it.

"Please..Please.."She felt like she was being the once nineteen year old teenager she once had been before, when she was about to be killed. Almost ten years ago. She felt trapped into her lost memories and especially when a man made her feel trapped under his need. His own power as she closed back her eyes tight enough when she felt him trapping her under his hold when he held her with his hands, his groin through her hidden part and where it was still hidden under her clothes and felt his breath though her face and through her neck.

"It'll be fast. Fast enough and before you could know it.."He chuckled back through her ear which had send her wicked shivers through her spine until she heard nothing else but that something had fell down onto the ground. Cat didn't heard anything earlier, but once she had snapped her eyes open and had found out that her rappist had been taken down with no but with two silent bullets that went through the back of his head here. It was completely strucked and unexpected. This man who had mostly drugged her and was trying trying to rape was lying down through the dark was facedown to the ground and unmoving.

Dead.

With a struggled move, she managed to open up her eyes and to look up to the darkness to see a similiar and strong figure through her confused her sight and see the person move through the darkness with a loaded gun to her druken sight.

A similiar and strong figure that looked too familiar to forget. Mostly a man from how it was, was strongly made and made of full of muscle from what Catherine could discern before she could fall and lost consciousness. Just to stare at these hauntening and hardened hazel eyes..

...

**There you go for this chap. Sorry if it took me so long for me to complete this chap. Blame this stupid cold here, but I'm already feeling okay by listening Britney Spears's **_**Blackout **_**album here. Not only, Kez's video had given me the inspiration for me to write this story but I've began to be a fan of reading Sandra Brown's own suspense books and it gave me the idea to write it and create it this story here.**

**So, what do you think it's gonna happen to Cat? Who ended up saving her? What's gonna happen next? Who is this stranger that wants to kill her? And wants to protect and love her? Thank you again, beasties. I always like to feel your support and love here, even if the show is over here. Thank you again. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

So far, so good. Nothing wrong had come along the way as Shelby Winters has stated as she was closing up the bar counter when the costumers were finally leaving the bar club and only at four of clock and close enough at morning, and on her very catchfull and observing eye here.

About damn time. Now, she could concentrate on doing something more toleratable than serving hard liquor to idiots who have an hard time once they get themselves back onto morning day. Shelby pushed back her long blond hair away from her shoulders and started to resembled the tip out from the tip jar and back into the cashier and took up the bills in order to make an exchange from the coins, when she heard an familiar voice coming along to the bar.

"Give me an glass of your very hard and expensive Jim Beam and on the rocks, please.." She stopped up at this movement as if she had been caught up into a bad action.

"I'm closing up here, sir.."She followed up back as she stuffed the bills into her pockets."And I've thought you've quit on drinking here. It's been like, what? Almost three years?"

"Almost five years, Shelby and since I've lost my last girlfriend and probably having to watch Keller taking that female cop away into his rented car. I might think I need a little refreshement after tonight here, if you don't mind.." Shelby turned her head back to the voice's owner and the very same person who had demanded her to make an quickie drink which made her frown even more. Cause the strong man into black clothes was seated up across the bar counter was pretty attractive with his brown hair well combed and pushed back and from the way his blue eyes were almost as piercing as they could read the soul and mind behind flesh and blood and way more deeper than that. She pushed the cashier close and whiled around to get up the bourbon liquor from its standing and up crouched back down to get an empty glass and the ice cubes as she brought them onto the counter and started to do her magic work and right in front of the man here who had observed up her hands move as he wanted to take notes from her doing.

"I don't have pretty nails here, Neal. So, you can stop looking at them now.."

"Don't worry, I'm not looking up at them, dear.."He chuckled back softly as he shifted his blue eyes up to meet hers while she tried to avoid him back once she was done with her work."Damn, Ryan must be a lucky man to have you into his bed-"

"My bed."She cut him back and pushed his drink up to his side as she turned away to put the bottle back to its place with a sigh."And, we're engaged as you have forgotten before, so don't get your hopes up.."

"And I'm sure you're liking it ever more once you're away from him now while you're at work here."He took the glass and took up a sip from the drink."It makes you missing him even more..I get the feeling.."

"No, really?" Shelby whirled around to meet his playful stare and folded up her arms while he took another sip under frowning stare."How things were being handled, back outside?"

"Smooth. To be honest, my dear. Everything went just as perfect as they often say here.."Neal had followed up with a firm smile brought up to his face."Cullen had followed up the plan as Keller told him to do and like a puppy dog. He had done a fine job until Keller had shot him back and went down onto the ground. Looking very dead."

"What about the money?"

"Facade and playground. Cullen was stupid enough to take it and as we had assumed he would have had to be.."

"And Chandler?"

"She got saved by a beast.."He chuckled and mockedly back to Shelby's face, before he went serious mood."You did what you had to do?"

"Dry vodka martini, is a pretty strong drink. I had to be careful or else I would have her had killed her with the drug. Pretty much, I had to be careful, you know?"

"Good.."

"You don't look pretty convinced, Caddell?" She followed up back into his frowning features as he brought up back down his drink to the counter.

"Let's just say, my last girlfriend had gotten raped and been left to die once I was working up and away. So, to see a woman being almost violated by a criminal tonight, it just doesn't bring up too many good memories, you know?" He groaned back up as an ringtone was heard into the silent bar counter here which Shelby had put it into silent, for the rest of the night until this very early morning. She took it out from her other pocket and went up to check it up her messagers. She put up her code and unlocked up the removing barrier until she could have had access to her texts, and whistled up at the sending text.

"So?"

"Looks like he went through it, just as the plan went along the way."She muttured back. "It says-Everything went good. I got Chandler with me now. Can't text for much long now. You gotta take care of the upcoming bullshit now..Keller.."

"Yup. We might have to face up the upcoming bullshit and dealing with Cullen's bleeding corspe now.." Caddell cursed up as he took up his drink and finished up the rest of it before he could put it back down and pushed it up to Shelby's direction here."So, before it explodes to our faces, I might need another one, here.." But the blond haired just scoffed up as an excuse.

...

Growling up like an humiliating woman as she walked into the precinct at seven o'clock, Tess Vargas was scratching up her head after having to wake up from another and stupid hangover, from last night. Damn. Did she needed to take that much to drink? Seriously? Fuck! Everybody here was working back into the room as if the party hadn't never took place and from the way it had happened and from the events from last night, she somehow felt bad for what she had acted towards Cat, last night.

Crap. She should have known better than to not push her friend into another man's arms and especially what had happened a few months ago. She should have been more careful, but as they often say, the drunking had always made the better person to speak out. And speaking about Cat, where the hell she might be by now? And knowing her so well, Cat wouldn't want to miss a day of work, since she was born as a workholic here.

"Looks like someone had a little too much to drink last night.." Tess stopped up her step until she whipped around to see the newbie and red haired detective sitting by her desk with both of her feet up onto her new desk as if she had owned it ever since she had come up here. And did looked like she wanted to burst out into an uncontrolable laugh here. _Must be my twisted hair here. Can't say that humidity is getting along with me, anyways._ She moaned back by making up an disgusting and irrating face.

"What happened to the 'Hi' and 'Hello, captain, thing.' Now?"

"Don't push it too hard.."Tori had snickered out as she brought out something from the back of her pocket. Her own and brand new badge out as she raised it up into the air, waving it up proudly."I finally got it! I get to play with the big guys now!"

"I'm sure you do now..Do you have any idea of where's Cat?" Tess didn't looked up impressed as she made up an face stating that she didn't cared if the red haired woman had won the lottery or not. She needed to know where was her friend and ex-partner and knowing Cat, she would have had a reason to be missing by now if she didn't show up for work.

"Dunno.." However Tori had no clue as she shrugged off her shoulders and since she wasn't there at the party last night, she couldn't be much of a help. And yet, Tess had been the only and last person to have had seen her, alive. And heavily drunk. Not Cat, but herself along with her fiancee as they both left her alone at the bar while they were both dancing and snuggling up like two teenagers in love. And it was something that she hadn't felt for a very longtime, until she had meet J.T. Forbes, the total opposite kind of a man she would had fallen hard for.

"Keep me posted, okay?" She made a sign by bringing up her index and her small finger into a 'phone call' back up before she rushed up into her office, but before she could do it, a build detective with light red short haired cut had come up to stop her."Captain!"

"Yeah, Romano, how's been your wakey mornin-"

"Judy had transfered an important call to your phone. Said it was important." Judy. Loyal Judy as always.

"Did this person had clearified the situation?"

"It sure did. "Romano folded his arms against his broad chest as he pursed his lips onto a frown."The lady on the phone said that it had been alternation outside of the II Cantuccio Bar. Said that a woman, a short brunette with asian features had been missing from last night which had left an lying dead body onto the parking.." Say that again? Under alert, Tess stopped herself from any movement. Cause the only short brunette with asian features she had known was Cat into the picture. Turns out that her bestfriend hadn't come back up home from last night. She might be missing at this very moment.

"What?"

"And coming to our sources. I think I might know the guy, cause once Chandler and I had him arrested, for playing along with an organised crime before..I think he might have been after her, but couldn't do it since someone had shot him dead.." Romano had explained back trying to stay as calm as he could even if deep down inside, he certainely wanted to boil up from what the female captain could observe. If this guy that Romano and Cat had arrested once was after Cat for revenge, it only explanined her meaning of being late by now. Unless, it had to do with Gabe..

"Did the woman had an identification for the dead body? I mean did she even presented herself?" Tess wondered back as the red haired man shrugged back his shoulders. He nodded back.

"She said that her name was Shelby Winters and stated to have had worked up last night at the bar. She was the one who had discovered the dead body with money on him onto the ground along with one of the bodyguards. Neal Caddell. And as for the dead guy, his name was Liam Cullen.." Liam Cullen? Yup, this guy must have been known into the system for drug abuse and domestic violence. Tess had heard about him once since his ex-wife or one of his ex-wifes had filed up for a complaint and later got him arrested, but only after he had gotten too far.

But as for the wanted money? Tess wasn't sure if he volunteered to do something he had been ordered to execute. But if he takes the money, he often goes onto the kill without asking any questions here.

Shelby Winters. She must be the blond haired waitress with that dark eyeliner that had must served her. Her and J.T., last night and had lost Cat during her event of the night and while she was too busy having fun and enjoying her night out, she had lost completely track of her friend. Who might need her help by now. Unless, this Shelby had anything to do with it and about Cat's disappearance. Whatever was possible to believe here.

"Captain Vargas?"

"Let's go to the bar and let's identify Liam Cullen's body right away.."Tess stated back without an hesitation. And it wasn't an simple suggestion, but an order. But it wasn't an official disapearance until she could make it clear and see it from her own eyes.

...

She felt her throat dry as she managed to regain consciouness and unable to move. Felt her wrists and ankles being tied up and hard, enough to block up her blood circulation. And at complete darkness. Everything was dark.

And shut down as the movement under her hold was moving.

Catherine tried to move or even see the surroundings she was being put at, or more like being laid onto. She couldn't see at thing at the dark, but her ears were completely functionning here.

Something was rolling up, or more like a car's tires were working on its moving. She was in a car and laid onto a seat and mostly into the backseat. And her attacker was the one who was driving and directing the car. And yet, why didn't her eyes functionned? Unless, he put her an blindfold? Where was he taking her?

Everything was pitch black and moving. More like rolling even. Damn, she couldn't see a damn thing here and felt so weak to move. Couldn't feel herself move as her eyeballs were trying to resist themselves from moving into panicking movement and under her eyelids.

_Where am I? _The last thing she remembered was that she felt so weird after drinking that dry martini, she felt her head had started to spin around. And then later on to the parking station of the bar where an very build up and quite overweight dark haired man had tried to so help her up until he managed to scared her off of her guard here. And couldn't even defended herself to attack or to stop the man. Damn, that drink must have gotten laid. Tricked her as they often say. She even thought was getting herself raped for a second, until something unexpected had camed along.

A silent shot had came and made the man stop, which made him drop down into his knees and dropped down like a ugly doll. Through her unfocused stare, Cat managed to take a peak of her savior's picture for a minute before she lost consciouness. In the darkness, stood a tall man. Wild. Male and even strong like an soldier as he held up a gun or a rifle. And yet, all darkness had taken over until now.

Somehow this stranger had saved her from a rapist, but if so, then why did she ended up here, in all completely tied? And hopelessly tied, lying onto a car's seat? And where was she going? Where were they going now?

The other guy must have been shot down and someone else must have taken her away and if so, cops would be going around to find her, even Tess would start to look up for her. If her being missing was being known to the authorities who would be asking questions about her. About her past. But what about this man here? Wasn't he an dangerous man, would wanted to collect something, unless he had figured out what or who she was hiding? What if?

"Seems like you're awake now.."An deep and growling voice was heard from the driver's seat. A man. Shaken up in distraught from his voice, Cat to let out a surprising gasp out from her throat. Her fingers tried to move behind her back as she tried to reach up for her glock but couldn't find anything out there. Fuck. Where was her gun? She looked around the place, but couldn't find anything else into the car, but to hear this man's voice who sounded too calm for her taste. Too confident and dangerously calm here as it made her heartbeat skip up in accerleration here.

"Who are you?" She croaked out with her voice still hoarse from the earlier events. She could only hear him scoff as he had shrugged off his shoulders when the situation didn't mattered.

"You'll see it. Soon.." It was the only flat answer he could give as he shut himself down as he kept on driving the car.

...

After she parked up her car and cut out the gear, Tess pushed out her door open and got out along with Romano who took a lout at the crime scene coming out at the bar's parking. It was exactly true. The whole parking station was surrounded by yellow tapes and with the forencics cops who were examining the scene for any evidence available. Fuck. Fuck.

"I'm gonna go look around the pedestrians out here, see if they were around the club last night.."Romano had grumbled back through his answer as the female captain nodded at his direction. "Good. You do that while I go and ask the kids out there.."She popped her head towards the cavalary over to the other side as both of them took separate ways and to where she walked straight up to the crime scene but as she had came up much closer to the ground, Tess had realized that she was gonna have to deal with an higher risk than she had expected when she had recognized the man studying up the scene where flashing photos were being taken up here.

The Federal Invastigation Bureau was here as well and way too much to her frustration at the middle of the morning.

"I had no idea. That the Federal Invastigation Bureau wanted to take care of an simple case like this one here." A dark haired and build up man who wore an simple long green and wrinkled shirt and black jacket had groaned down into his breath as he turned his head away from the dead body. To where an frowning Tess was making her way to the crime scene with her hands into her pockets as if she was pissed than he was. " Special Agent Julian LaCroix.." She simply called back to the man.

"My, my. Isn't the most beloved Captain Tess Vargas, here. I've heard so much good things about you-"

"Cut up the crap, here.." She cut up back as she took a look to the surrounddings up here where the CSU team were taking photos, notes and even evidence to get tested around the bar's parking here. And to where, laid a man's body all covered up in a black garbage bag. The so called Agent LaCroix just shrugged up his shoulders in defeat here.

"Just doing my job, captain.."

"By stealing my case, you mean?"

"I'm not stealing your case, by the way.." He had clearified back with an assuring waving hand. "But I'm willing to share it with the NYPD police departement here. If it does bothers you.."

"It might do.." Tess looked down at the garbage bag where it was covering up a body inside. She pooped up her head towards it."My departement had received a call, reporting a murder at this early morning. Liam Cullen was found dead here as from what I've heard here. I had him arrested once.." She pointed back down to her feet."Heard he had an ransom and got killed off.." She stated back as the man shook his head looking uncertain about this fact.

"About the money. We don't know for sure cause there wasn't any but we'll keep it as an important lost evidence, that we are at the same place as too..Captain.." Agent LaCroix had followed back as he put his hands on each of his sides here."I had a call as well."

"Like what?"

"That 'The Silent Man' had started to come up and attack up once again. It was a case that had been on and off up again for the last five years. I believe he has come back again.." Who has come back again?

"The Silent Man?" The female captain had narrowed up her eyebrows in wonder. She had no clue whomever was the person who had made up such a ridiculous name for an possible kidnapper here. And neither was the name familiar to her, at all. None of it.

"That's what I've said.."

"What makes you say so?"

"The bodyguard and waitress named Neal Cadell and Shelby Winters, had said that that they tried to save the woman from the man, however he was too late to do it so."Agent LaCroix had taken out his notes from his pocket and took out his glasses from his shirt's front pocket as he frowned up when he read up his notes. "Shelby said she had seen taking a figure a woman as Liam Cullen laid down on the floor with a gunshot through his head. Dead, as I could specify..For a couple hours and laid down in front of that blue mustang car. The one whom you're standing to the front as I can say." He pointed the left alone car behind her back as Tess whirled back to see that it was in fact Cat's Mustang car. Which meant that Cat did not went home, at all. She was taken away much to her fears. "Cadell had said there was an struggle and that guy had taken this woman away after she had passed out..And since it wasn't Cullen, it might have been someone else here."

"Wait a minute!" Tess had interrupted back as the agent looked back up from his notes."What do you mean she had passed out?" It sounded way much to clear according to the female captain. This agent seemed to have known far too much about this case as if he had studied from before. Well it was the way from how an FBI Agent was supposed to look and to work. LaCroix had crossed her hard stare."You haven't heard?"

"Heard, what?"

"That's what 'The Silent Man' was doing to his victims from before and almost from five years. He lurks them to the bar, drugs them, takes them away and kills them." Agent LaCroix had followed up." When the first murder had started. Alexandra Salter, a kind red haired nurse had been found murdered and just before she could walk down into the aisle for her wedding and into her wedding dress.."He sighed back in defeat. "However, she wasn't taken away to be killed but was seriously drugged through her blood coming along with the champagne flute she had taken for drink arccording to the pathologist's test.."

"You said for the last five years..Think he went on later, after the first kill?" Tess followed back up. An sudden possibility could also mean that the first kill wasn't always the last and if it was, the Federal Bureau Invastigation wouldn't be here either if it wasn't important.

"True thing. Three other murders came along." The tall man had admitted back."All women. All drugged and taken away to be left to die and alone at each different forests in the states. Throats slit and savagedly stabbed and also being naked as for cover. However, not so much for Salter, since she hadn't been moved at all with her dress on. Authorities said it was her mother who had found her dead on the floor all covered up with her blood.."

"Throat slit. I know you've told this now.." Tess winced back through her lips. A very bad chilling went through her spine when she heard LaCroix talking about the first murder here. It was an horrible picture to visualize. She had heard enough. It felt another slasher movie coming up to the storm. All women, drugged and taken away in order to be killed. First theirs throat slit and stabbed as they begged to the murder to stop and been left naked to die alone. A woman couldn't possibly made this unless it was for revenge, but a man may also have had done it so well and fast enough to go on onto another and vulnerable victim. For personal things, though as they all fit into a sudden conection that Tess couldn't explain to herself, anyways.

And what if Cat got herself stucked with the murder? Then what else? The FBI would have to go through everybody's profile and including her own. And Gabe's whose been away for a while, lately. So many and dirty secrets would be revealed to the world. Alarmed up, Tess looked back up to see Agent LaCroix walking away with another agent but younger man with short brownish hair as she called him back.

"Agent LaCroix!" She hurried back as to his side as he turned around. His eyebrows raised up in wonder."Yes, captain?"

"What about the waitress? This Shelby. Did she said whom she was serving up? I mean the woman who had disappeared?"

"She did."

"And?" She waited again for an intelligent answer to come out. LaCroix whirled his head back over his shoulder before he looked to her, once again."She did say that she had served an very attractive young woman. A woman who was a mixed up asian and feline eyes." He followed up." The very mysterious Detective Catherine Chandler according up to the CSU team who had discovered up her belongings here and includding her purse and trashing phone who were found out dropped onto the ground..And as for her gun which was also retrieved up from her car as well. All of her stuff is being put up into the evidence." Fuck. It sounded so bad to turn back now."And possibly the woman whom Cullen had tried to attack here." He pointed down at the dead body as two forencics cops squated down to theirs knees as they both picked up the body to put onto the gurney under Tess's eyes. "I think his death was a cover so that our guy would be taking Chandler away without any problem." Cover? Unless, Cullen wasn't working alone. That he teamed up with someone. A hitman, maybe? The Silent Man as they said to be and has come back again. Many questions went through to Tess's mind as she tried to not think about the worse. If Cat got kidnapped with the very same man.

"And you said it wasn't his first victim.."

"That's what I said also.."

"You really want to work up with me?" It was weird. To hear that an tough FBI Agent like LaCroix wanted her help onto this case. She usually had been deceived with them before. LaCroix insered his notebook back into his pocket and admitted back. He did looked sympathetic. A little too much, though.

"With your departement and with your cooperation and blessing. Cause, unlike others agents who would be willing to steal your work, I want to use your help on this cold case here and especially when it's one of your detective that has gone missing here.."LaCroix insered his notebook back into his pocket and admitted back as it didn't left Tess any impression as much as she held herself back from being manipulated here. It didn't mattered if this guy was being sympathic or kind, she wasn't going to let herself fall for that nice trick.

"Hey, boss!" Both Tess and LaCroix turned to look up at the very same guy with the brownish hair and blue suit coming back to them. Tess could see he was wearing plastic gloves as he held an used up brown wallet.

"Find anything, Hunter?"

"Looks that we might be able to know with whom we are dealing right now.." Hunter's scottish accent was heard through his voice as he held up the wallet to their faces. He was serious here as if they gotten themselves into a very deep problem."Got a wallet here and was found inside of a drawer of this old used truck. And the very same one that has been parked up outside from the parking here and Caddell had said it hadn't left.."

"Think it's the guy's?" His boss had asked out as he folded his arms back. Hunter only nodded back as he stood confident of it."It is.."

"Do you have a name for it?"

"I have better than that.." Hunter had unfolded up the wallet open and took out a card. That looked like someone's driver's license here. He shown up the card to his boss and Tess." An ID. Vincent Ryan Keller, according to his driver's license here.." Tess frowned back at that name. Nope. She had had never had heard about that name or even seen that photo from before..Wait. Now that she has heard about it, she had remembered J.T. that he had revealed and stating that he once had a friend named Vincent before and that the very same guy had entlisted before. That he hadn't seen him from a very longtime. Even stated that Cat could have had liked him, if she had meet him but with the situation with Gabe and with that secret wedding, though. Unless they were the same guy. They all were into big trouble. So unless, Cat got herself involved with him, she should be okay. Or wouldn't she? Oh God.

"And this guy was Salter's fiancee.." What? How come? Tess whirled back to the dark haired man who winced back in disgust as he shook his head. As he was disappointed here. His features went hard as his wrinkles pulled up to his cheeks.

"Say what?" Her eyes widened into shock at his own answer. Tess feared for the worst to come by as the middle aged man explained back to her face.

"Vincent Keller was Alex Salter's fiancee, and had never quite recovered after her death.." Which left an terrifying thought for Tess to think about the worse that might come up for Cat and coming up from Agent LaCroix's words. This unknown Vincent Keller might be up for no good.

But for revenge.

...

Catherine felt like her heart had stopped up as the car had shutted down in a sudden movement. Struck into terror. Had they finally reached up onto some place here and where? Damn, she wished she could see. Anything. It wouldn't just matter whatever it was. Even if it meant to see her abductor's features.

Whatever he was bad or even worse. Dangerous. She felt him releasing a heavy deep breath from the driver seat. Even hearing his knuckles tightening up something hard and squeshy almost cracking them up. The wheel, mostly. Angered by something if it sounded like coming from his breathing and mostly keeping his rage under control. Unless, he wanted to hurt her as well as if the near rape experience wasn't enough for her to go through. He seemed too quiet and his silence was getting onto her nerves enough to explode here. _No. Cat! You have to stay calm or you might make him break a nerve..Stay calm and make him 't show up your fear._

Calm down. Cat. She tried but couldn't helped but to release a shaking and long sigh out. Damn. She was shivering. Fuck. Calm down! Stop being scared..

Make the culprit talk, it'll just save some time for her to survive and it'll probably lead up onto a solution. A negotiation. Women were good at it. And hopefully, one day, a strong woman would be able to lead the world. One day. She grunted back in a hissing sound as she pushed her head up from the backseat hoping to not fall once again. And pushed herself up with little and yet some uncridilible strength untill she could sit onto the backseat as she put her feet back. Feet? What the heck, has happened to her shoes? Cat felt her toes curling up but not with desire but with nervousity. _Don't let him know that you're afraid, it's only gonna make him strong and more frightening. He'll think you would be vulnerable towards him._ And yet, she could feel her heart racing up much too fast. Which did not help, at all. If he could hear it as well.

However, Cat got her fears come true as she heard him groan through his breath. Heard a click as something went up, his seat belt, opened up something from the front as another clicking sound was heard to her ears and pushed his door open and slammed back in shut. Cat believed he had slid himself out of the car. Where was he going? What the heck was happening now? Would he try to leave her for dead? She would have fought up back if her feet and wrists weren't tied and if her head felt like it was about fall over down. But it didn't stop her from breathing hard enough to attract fear. Unless, he needed her for something unreachable..

Like Gabe. Wanting to know where he was put into hiding by trying to track her down on his own way. She shook back her head as she wipped off that thought away. _Don't be stupid, Catherine! Nobody knows where your precious husband is by now.._Or maybe a word or two had slipped out to the wrong person's ear which had made things harder to resist temptation though.

Oh God. No..

The surprising and bursting sound of an opening door made her release a jumping shriek out of her mouth which made her sound like a teenage freak girl and to which made her breath race up from her ribcage torso. When her head and under her blind vision had whirled up to her right direction. He was standing over there. He had come back, after all. Cat tried to distinct his movements behind her black blindfold, but he somehow moved like a silent animal. A animal who kept looking at his prey with hungered eyes if it's what she guessed to be.

"What do you want from me?"It was the only question that had come out from her lips. Not necessary the smartest one from her time to the police academy, but as it came out of nowhere by fear sight. Even if she couldn't see anything in here. No answer had come out from him no other than as his rushing growling sound through his throat. And in out of nowhere, she felt strong hands all over her feet as long fingers were undoing out the knots off her feet. Setting her free. On her guard, Cat felt, it was strange for him to let her untie her feet but not her wrists? And her eyes?

Something was just not right here..

"Who are you?" She felt her breath getting trapped up through her lungs as she was starting to shake. Not into fear but as she was close to hyperventilate. Out of breath even as he gave one order as much like a ex-soldier would do.

"Push yourself and slid out from the car..Slowly."

"Why?"

"Just do it.."He replied back with a firm tone and a clicking sound was heard from the background. His own background from outside and the very same one she had heard and that made her heart stop. A gun. He had a gun onto his hold here. But why? Did he wanted to finish up the job that the other guy had nearly tried and to leave her here, all alone and left to die? And without her gun, she was simply useless to fight back, unless she could try to calm down and to think, more clearly. But she just couldn't. Her life was at risk here and with nobody else in here, she was sure as doomed to be.

"Please, I-"

"Or else I can finish up the job that Cullen had tried to do, instead.."He cut out back using the same warning tone from the start."Now. Get. Out." He added up back without any hesitation here to her ears. Two movements were as footsteps were heard onto the ground which meant he stepped back to give her some space and waited. At least, he had let her feet go free which she would probably go and take a run. Unless, she was trapped out of nowhere and by being with him here..

It was no use to run, anyways. Better do as he said and give what he wants and don't let yourself fall into fear as she told herself before._Don't Cry. You're tougher than that, Cat. Fight up. Don't show up your fear._ She thought back hard as she cleared up her throat as she kept her breathing under control here. Using her barefeet out of the dark, Cat pushed herself as she slowly slid out of the backseat without any help of her hands as both were tied up from behind. Her feet touched something dirty under their touch which felt like sticky though. The ground of the mud? She wasn't sure whatever it was and pushed herself out from the car by trying to rose out and to stand up onto her shaky balance.

"Take four steps toward me.."The man behind the voice had ordered up as he insered something back. Probably his gun. She did as she was asked and felt two other rushing footsteps, loud boots, behind her back as the sound of the slamming door was heard and shut. Which made her shiver under the July's heavy humidity over the outside world where crows were heard over the hanging tree branches. Were they in a forest or what? But she was finally outside, at the very last.

But as for the guy. Things weren't finished for him as he slowly walked back to stand to her height and felt like she was being observed and almost violated. Cat felt his stare looking up not only to her body figure, but to her closed up eyes. She stayed quiet as he continued to examinate her from close sight.

"You're such a beautiful creature, Catherine Chandler. Much to look at. It is a shame that your running husband can't appreciate what he has to cherish and to protect for.." Cat felt her breath caught for real this time and as if she got herself trapped up. This man had known something and worse, he had figured out that she had a husband and the very same one she send away into hiding for protection. So that nobody would go and look out for him here. Nope, for her either. Nobody and yet, this stranger had known something terrifying about her and her most dirty secret.

"Who are you?" She couldn't helped to ask up again as she gulped her saliva back down through her throat. And yet, the very same hands once again had rose up to reach up the back of her head and had slowly untied up the knot as the blindfold came off her vision. Cat shook her head as her long locks of hair moved away from her sight but as she slowly pulled and blinked up her eyelids so that her eyes could manage to adjust into the early dawn of the morning here, she nearly had lost her balance and stood up into shock at the very mysterious man she was now staring at.

Which had left her struck with terror once she had seen with whom she has deal from now on. Damn, if only her wrists weren't so tighten up, she would have had him punched or kick onto his face without a second thought. But she couldn't as fear had strucked her up for good. Fuck!

Now it was time to be very afraid here. Cause it was the man from the bar and the very same one whom had taken her away and had killed her rapist, in a cold shot move.

...

**So? What do you think? Think, I should go on for more? It's up to you now. Think Vincent is the bad guy? Think he would be able to hurt Cat? Think they would fall in love? Not so sure about that. But who knows? And don't worry Liam is sure is dead and the way it was handled, it was very calculated by you know who..**

**Thanks again beasties for your support and love here. Be strong! See ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Say that, again?" The female captain had followed up back when the Special Agent FBI Julian LaCroix sighed up and wipped off his brow in frustration. Tess was just as shocked to think that maybe the real responsible person might held up Cat in hostage here.

"From what I've known and coming by my research, Vincent Keller was Alex Salter's fiancee, and had never quite recovered after her death.." LaCroix turned up to her sight as he groaned."Keller was waiting at the altar along with his best man, J.T. Forbes and along with everybody else inside of the church when an hysterical scream was heard. Everybody had rushed up to the place to find her almost paralyzed but in shock-" What? J.T. was the missing man's best man from that time? She blinked up at this point. So, it was true. The man that her own fiancee mentioned last night was the only Vincent that they were now looking for. And possibly, if he had anything to do with Cat's disappearance here. Fuck. Why did J.T. hadn't told her about this, earlier on?

"Because Salter had been killed into the other room.."Tess had concluded as she shook her head back in disbelief as he followed.

"Keller was completely devastated and into an uncontrolling rage. It took almost three guys to stabilize and tranq him down. Myself included." Tess looked back up startled. How much strong this madman is gonna be such a big fuss? The agent nodded back his head as he explained."And I could tell this man had a strength coming from a beast and had some serious training from spending almost four years in Afghanistan. Special forces unit soldiers then later had been honorably discharged from the army. According to my archives, he suffered from PTSD and made himself a few ennemies. Got some help and medication, but it wasn't enough to some people.." It must have been horrifying not only to the mother of the bride, but for the broom as well.

"You mean, Alex Salter didn't give him a chance?"

"I'm sure she did in the past, or else there wouldn't have had been a wedding. A bloody wedding, or as I should say.." Oh God. Please. Oh No. It cannot be happenning.

"What makes you think he has anything to do with it? With Cullen's death and 'The Silent Man'? You don't think he has some conection to them both? A play act?" If it did..

"I don't know about that, but that's what I'm willing to find about it.."LaCroix had added up until he made an little mistake as he caught up with her eye."I mean, with what we might find behind it. The key of the all murders and hoping that Catherine Chandler wouldn't not becoming the fifth victim here. If not under 'The Silent Man' then neither into Vincent Keller's hands."

Holy crap. If these murders had anything to do on Keller lashing out his anger onto women he couldn't possibly and couldn't control himself with, then what Cat had to do with it? Unless, he wanted something coming up from her. Revenge? Or maybe he had known something that she had tried so badly to hide up..

"Mind if I ask you one last question, Captain Vargas?"

"Depends.." She blinked up to his question.

"Did Detective Chandler had ever mentioned if her husband, the ex-A.D.A., had ever gone back or even called her, lately?" Oh Crap. Didn't she? Dunno think so much.

"Not that I know.." As if she had known, which was the other way around here. Cat had never quite revealed all the details cause most of them had stayed in secret. The tall and middle aged man looked impressed by this revealation as much as Tess tried to not show any other emotions through her face here. Other than to be strucked by her friend being missing by an possible madman.

"Nothing at all? I mean, she's his wife. Didn't it ever occured to you if she had been worried without him having calling her or sending her a text, even?" Didn't she ever? Ever since Cat had tied knocts out with Gabe, she had managed to keep her life private from exposure. No wonder she didn't wanted to have a date. Cause it'll be like she was betraying her husband and even betraying her loyalty towards her vanished husband. A good play act for dumb people to get at. And everything seemed to be doing just okay, until Cat had gotten herself kidnapped by a stranger and a stranger who seemed to be unstable and dangerous to state up the facts.

"Nope. Not at all. Knowing Detective Chandler, she would have had giving me up an clue, but she didn't." Tess tried to find a better answer cause if she ever had been caught up lying up to a fed, it would probably lead her up into prison and losing her status, it just would be totally devastating to bear. However, since she had been a perfectionist at lying after dealing with culprits, she had made up her way through. "I don't know. Ever since he had married my ex-partner, he completely vanished out of thing air.." It was a nice reply and it was the half of the truth she could tell, but LaCroix didn't looked quite convinced. As a cop, he stayed silent but as a human, he tried to hold back an tempted gesture that could possibly lead up to an unforgettable mess. He sighed in defeat.

"Well. That's too bad to hear. Cause if it had been my wife who ended up kidnappped by a serial killer, I would have gone back straight home and try to cooperate with the law enforcement. Even turning myself in, if it meant to be last thing I could ever do to bring her back home.." Not so sure about that sentence that sounded too much like a warning bell into her head when Tess caught up his stare and from the way his blue eyes were watching her back. It wasn't a good sign.

"Anyway-" He was about to turn back away when Tess called him back in haste. More of an hurry.

"Agent LaCroix!" At the sound of her voice, he whirled back his head over her as he raised up an tired eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Do you might if I take a look at the victims? I'd like to see if they had anything to do with 'The Silent Man' or with Vincent Keller. See if a bright new eye like mine or others could figure things out.." She may not know much about about the recent murders and since Cat might be under The Silent Man or under Vincent Keller's crutches, she needed to know with who she'll have to deal with. And wanted to earn the agent's permission to get access to these files and to study them more closely.

"Abseloutely. I'll tell Hunter to bring up the original files to you and print up a few copies for your precinct. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk up up with the bartender and guard.." He turned back and stepped away while Tess was slowly taking out her phone from her pants's pocket and dialed up a number that had known so well. Other than Cat's crushed phone, she went for somone else, instead.

Her fiancee's phone number. Once the number was dialed and that she managed to get ahold of J.T., Tess brought up her phone to her ear as she whirled her head back to see if LaCroix had gone back, but didn't. An annoyed but grunted voice had answered back and the only one who she did recognized well enough. He may had a few beers back at last night, but hated to feel sick, the very next morning anyways. Since she and J.T were getting older, their own livers were telling them that they weren't getting any younger any much longer. _Time to act up like an woman of your age now, Tess._

_"Yeah?"_

"J.T., am I waking you up?" She whispered back not loud enough as he groaned through the line.

_"Other than having the worst hangover ever. I'm doing I'm about to jump up for work. So, what's up?"_ Not much good. Tess walked away from the yellow taping in order to let forensics cops do theirs work and wished she didn't had to whisper onto the phone when she had to talk up to her fiancee.

"You haven't sold the computers with the facial recognitions that were offered you as a present, right?" It was a present coming from the precinct ever since he had done some pretty good work by working up with the laboratory and assisting up the autopsies up with Evan Marks, before the guy had moved back up into London in order to be more closer to his family. J.T. had received a precious gift for his fortieth birthday. Computers with facial recognitions for safety mesures for his place after he had been robbed a few years ago. People had tried to steal his stuff, as he often had told before and even if he had changed locks, he still felt uneasy until this precious had been given to him. He'd been over the moon and had quite a good night evening with Tess, later on.

_"For high level up security? Nope, I haven't. Why you ask?"_

"Look. I need you to do a little favor for me and once I get back four files. Four files about dead women once I'll receive up the details, I'll send them back to you. I need you to do a little research for me.." She could hear him wince when she told him about four dead women.

_"Dead women? Like who? Tess, you're scaring me.." _Tess had really wished she wouldn't have had to say this but since J.T. had hidden a very personal matter from her and the fact that he had the very principal suspect that may or may not hold onto her friend. It might just end up ugly._"Tess?"_

"Cat did not comeback home from the party last night..Someone had kidnapped her." She replied back up for the most reason and rubbed up her temple in frustration when she heard his answer."And here I am now standing up here and I've been talking up with the FBI. They think they might have to deal with the same serial killer they've been searching for almost eleven to thirteen years by now.." She tried to do the math. Alexandra Salter was the first victim and later after five years, three other murders had went on. And most of them were were identical. The killer lurks them to a bar, gets them drunk or drugged and drives them away until they were killed, savagedly and stabbed and slittered up theirs throats. Naked as they laid onto the ground of each forest. All three of them, but not much for Salter who had been found murdered into her wedding dress. Something was fishy here.

_"Shit. Don't tell me it's Liam Cullen-"_ That bastard who her own precinct had arrested once? Damn right. But it just wasn't the point. And especially when a second person had been around to fool things around. No it wasn't Cullen. It couldn't have had the guts to do that either way. Tess was sure.

"That's what I've thought at first. But since the guy has been shot and killed, it just couldn't be him. Cause someone had still taken over Cat, when the murder had happened, J.T."

_"Shit. Look, I may have a few classes until noon, Tess. So I wouldn't be able to text you back earlier. But sent me up the files's pictures when you found some time left. Which girl you want me to start with?" _Good question. She took a deep breath and went on with the first name that had gotten onto her nerves this morning.

"Start up with Alex Salter and Vincent Keller.." And especially, when the late woman had been his friend's fiancee and almost his own wife before. It's gonna be a very interesting conversation to share and hopefully before they could tie up the hook. After all, J.T. did mention that he had friend named Vincent who went up into the army for almost four years. Just as Agent LaCroix had stated back today. And if he had anything to do with Cat's disappearance, Tess would definitely wanted to know about it. And even if it meant to be everything from a past who he didn't wanted to share.

...  
Oh God. No. Cat held onto her breath when her eyes focused onto the person who held her hostage and into panic mood. And in out of nowhere here. And she could tell that this man was a pure savage person as he held on onto his gun and was ready to pull the trigger. This stranger. She had known him, but from where?

A very tall and build man with long brownish hair which locks covered up his eyes and stucked up to his face with sweat. Warm chocolate and darkened eyes. Whom were burning with fire. A beard of three days that covered up most of his strong one who was covering up his nice dimples if this man could ever smile, even if he couldn't by now. He was frowning but looked confident even. A nice long nose and great lips. Almost was frowning but looked confident even. Hard veins were shown up to his muscular arm up to his hand which held up the gun close up to her face. And from the way up and down to his body. From what Cat could observe that he was a man who wasn't escaping regular training and from a longtime period. An very build up man whose strength wasn't ready to go away and was willing to go the kill. His whole body was the definate description of it as the t-shirt he wore stuck into his hard abs with sweat. Oh God.

It was him. The very same man who had crossed up her attention from the bar and something had clicked up to her mind that he hadn't left her alone after she went up to her car as she was being followed up by an hired killer, like that stranger who tried to rape her. Until he got cut up dead and something had told her that it was this stranger who had him shot, before anything else turned black.

Until she found out herself away, in out of nowhere with a stranger. Like the very same person who held up a gun to her face. These hungry and darkened eyes.

"You do know it's very rude to stare out at people just like you do now.." His husky voice sounded almost too personal but also full of guarding up much as he expected her from distracting him. She stood up into shock as she woke up from her reverie and blinked up as she wanted to wake up from a horrid nightmare. So badly.

But it was true.

"I-uh-I.." She was just speechless here for a moment when he cut her off. Arrogant even. Much like a beast. Cause he looked like one here. And with the long hair even made him look like he had been caged for a very longtime, his path had crossed hers and had send him free from his misery. Trouble to start with.

"Quit on talking and walk.."He ordered back as she shuddered back with her shoulders and since her hands were still being tied up from behind, Catherine couldn't do much than to follow up with his orders. Even if she tried to run away and onto bare feet whereelse could she go and run onto? She was left out in out nowhere and without her badge, gun and phone, it would be impossible to reach up anybody from here. But she wouldn't want to follow him anywhere without any reasonable reasons. Look, would she want to trust him in the first place? God No! She was raised better than that. She was a smart woman.

"Look, we can-"

"Look the more you talk, the more you'd be losing some time and especially with your husband being onto the run, people would be talking a lot about you.." So, stating from the beginning, it was something regarding Gabe. No wonder he had to kidnap her, in order to get to her husband, he needed to use her for leverage. An stupid excuse.

"Like what?"

"Like you've helped him to disappear when marriage wasn't enough to save his own ass and including yours.." The hell what? Who he was to judge her like this? Cat tried to deny everything as he continued to stare up at her, on guard. She had no clue to where Gabe has been hidden lately. No phone or any contact. Which was according to the plan, from the start, but she had no idea where he went. Nope, but this wild man didn't much believed her, anyways.

"You don't know anything about me.." Damn right. He didn't! How dare he could misjudge her! He doesn't know a damn thing about her, and she planned to keep it that way. But since he had known that she was married, it might be a different view to could get her to trouble.

"The hell I know and as far as you are wasting your life for a sickened son of a bitch..Much like your husband." He responsed back without shame through his voice tone. He roared back for an pissed excuse.

"Like hell you know.." Cat growled back in fury as he scoffed back in mockery and wasn't much ready for the next surprise she reserved for him.

"Look. Missy, you're out of nowhere here. Cause there's nobody here, well expect you and I here.." He turned around for a second by looking behind his back."There's a location just a few steps away from here, so if you would be willing to walk back with me, so we could talk up with-" The man tried to talk up back as he whirled his head back up again until he got kicked up with her foot which had caught him out of surprise which had send his head up back as he stepped backwards. Knowing that she had gotten her chance to distract him, Cat had managed to raise up one of her feet and kicked him out by surprise and right up strucked into his face. Even if her wrists were still being tied up together, she could still fought up back with her feet. As she had been taught into martial art classes when she was taken self-defense classes to defend herself after her mother had been killed and changed up her career path from lawyer to cop. Cat watched him stepping back as she held onto the door handle of the car.

"Look, I'm only-"But he couldn't finish up as he gotten another set of a kicking up feet up to his face, kicked up to his chest and pushed him with her front farther away from her. As he had dropped the gun down onto the ground when he fell facedown as he grunted with pain. Damn, the jarring cracking up noise she heard was horrifying. Cat must have believed that she ended up breaking up his nose. And yet, he still managed to stand up again by crounching up onto a knee as he took a few deep breaths. Catherine looked just stupified by staring down at him.

That guy just wsan't give up. Wasn't he? Inhaling deeply, she couldn't just believe it. This guy looked anything like a bad assassin from the outside and the inside. However, he didn't let himself beat up a woman. After all, he let her beat him. Wasn't he bad or not? Dangerous even? He had an attirance of an dangerous and hungered man who seemed to have had been abandoned to the wild world even. Much like a beast. A mythical creature.

And even irresistible. He was good to look at. Cat could give him some credit to that matter. But it wouldn't be much of help even. She was stuck here with him and out of nowhere just to look up at the picture. Lost alone at the forest with a wild man. It was a dangerous game to be left alone with with a wild and maybe unstable man like him. She needed to call up Gabe-No. He was out of the country, and he needed to stay away for safety reasons, unless news were already spreading about a female cop being kidnapped for some unreasonable ransom if it was the case, if it's what this unstable man had wanted from the first place. Or even, if someone had sent him to finish her off in silence. Wouldn't they? Cat felt her back shiver to just think about that but since Gabe had made himself many ennemies, they could have gone off and attack her for a very good reason and especially when she turned out to be his wife, ever since she stepped onto the aisle, legally even. She watched the man step back up onto his full height as he took ahold of his gun and wipped off the blood that came out from his mouth as he breathed deeply by avoiding her stare much as Cat watched his hard chest rise up, anxiously as he was about to attack up again, but didn't move from his spot. Even if he kept a good grip onto his gun as he was ready to shot somebody in any minute. Cause he did looked pissed or more irritated even.

"Like I said; It's pretty rude to stare up at people.."He spit out the remained blood away into the ground and wipped his mouth with his free back of his hand with the other holding up the gun."But..Oh Boy, I had no idea that a woman like you could fight like that." He sounded impressed to that matter. Unless, he did tricked her, which Cat didn't take any chances to believe that she had got him interested after she kicked him out.

"Just let me go..I'll do anything you want, if you just let me-"Startled out by the sudden gun's violent shot towards the ground and just a few steps away from her bare feet, Cat just jumped back out to the sudden noise. She had to face it without her gun and phone, she was just useless and couldn't compete up with a huge guy like him. But couldn't she just give him what he wants? In case things go way nastier.

"I don't think I can do that. You see, if I hadn't arrived to stop and let Liam Cullen finish up the job, you wouldn't be here with me today. You'de be dead if it wasn't for me.." He responsed with a micked smile back after she tried to recollect with her spirits and after that sudden gunshot sound.

"I can defend myself.." And even trying to escape even if she could as she turned around to see a walking escape out from the isolated street, but couldn't found any.

"You didn't looked like you could take care of things of your own. And especially, after that drink you took, last night.." He stated back in a quick resume which made Cat think back about the drink she ordered back at that bar and where that blond haired bartender woman had her served tasted funny but since she had felt lonely that night while her best friend and ex-partner was having a party to celebrate her engagement freely and in front of everyone here. And without any humiliation even. While Cat stood up being loyal wife, Tess was having the time of her life over there, while she moped up being all lonely into her corner. From coming back to that drink and where she first spotted him at the bar to where theirs eyes first connected together as electricity caught them up and would have had brought more closer, if he hadn't left with that other guy..

That other guy.

It was Liam Cullen and he had left up right after him, after they had this connection and the very same blond haired bartender had served them up. Just to think of this sudden situation, it made Cat realize that she had been caught up like an idiot. Or more like she had been tricked by one person or more like three people altogether. Cullen, that bartender and that guy who just stood up right here and had her kidnapped. By holding up against her will.

"It was you.." She breathed out, strucked by the realization that she made herself believe."The man at the bar, from last night."

"There were many men at the bar-" He tried to deny it but she kept on pushing it back. As he stood up there trying to defend himself which she wasn't dumb to declare him at fault as he kept looking away from her.

"And drugged me. You and that blond haired woman poured something into my drink. And Cullen was a part of it." Cat resumed back from last night even if her memories were fuzzy, she could still remember the way it had happened. It took only one sip to make her mind go into spinning.

"You cannot really trust strangers at the bar, lately as they often say.." He scoffed back in defense when she accused him back.

"And tried to get me raped-"

"Looked like Cullen wanted more, but it didn't happened since I've had shot him up to save up your ass." He stated back."You were pretty much limp when I had gathered you up into my arms and I could have stared up at you for hours.." At this sentence, she narrowed up her eyebrows in disapprobation. How dare he could even have horrid thoughts of her when he held her up against her will?

"For what? So you could have killed back there or left me for dead?"

"For being smoking hot, even. But to answer your second suggestion, I don't think I could have done that by my own will." He rose up his head back as he looked back to her. The left part of his face was bruised up with the kicking blow he had taken more than once. His nose looked like it was about to transform into a sudden blueyellowish color leaving a bruise. Ouch. And his lips were left off with a bit of blood he've had taken with the sudden attack when she had him distracted as he pursed them into a firm line. From holding up a grimace, mostly. Good thing she hadn't scratched him up with her nails. And boy. Did he looked pissed when his brown eyes burned up into fury when he looked back up at her. As if he tried to hold back onto anger. More like temptation.

"You do know by killing me, you'll be haunted for the rest of your life. Killing an enforcement officer from the law would make you look like an fugitive. You'll have the entire precinct hunt and run you down for the rest of your own life, if you go onto the run.." She managed up with a lame excuse which he scoffed back once again as he wasn't much impressed or maybe nothing did impressed him anyways.

"Just like your husband had done? By helping him to cross up the line and commit the biggest and shit up mistake.." He suggested back as he dropped his strong arm down as he still kept a good grip onto his gun and ran his other hand through his long hair to put them back from his his eyes as he wipped off the sweat of his brow, and as he sighed, tiredly. Damn. That stupid humid air. It was starting to stincking up onto them both. Cat could feel her long hair sticking up to her skin and that shirt stuck onto her chest in sweat. Fuck. She shook back her head.

"I didn't helped him. No, I didn't.."_ That's it, Cat. Make him speak. It'll safe some time. _She thought back as an encouragement thought, until he cut her off again.

"If you hadn't, then how come you had married him, in the very first place?" He had interrupted her back. Which made her jump once more. This man seemed to know everything about Gabe and close enough about her as well. With the way he'd been staring up at her, ever since he brought her up here into the woods it made her feel uneasy. It was like his own eyes wanted to devour her body completely. Terrifying even.

"I had my own reasons." She pursed her lips in defiance as she stood herself up in defense. She had her own reasons if she went through with the private wedding, and it was to keep her husband safe from authorities of ever trying to find him back. Unless the missing report of his wife had been released and nationely up to the entire world. Canada was a safe country that even bad people could cross over and a little too nice even. If Gabe had fleed up there, he would have had gotten notice, unless he never did fleed away as she told him to do so.

"Reasons? From flying away or more like he'd been illegal immigrant back up and needed a hooker to make him stay as if it didn't matter to his own ass, to not even think he could put you up into an shitty mess." His eyes shifted back up to her, with anger as he breathed deeply from his nostrils."But something tells me, that you'll be telling me the real answer very sooner than ever." He added up back as veins were forming up to his strong and sweating neck from what Cat could observe, attentionally as she remained onto the same spot. Trying to stay calm, but even if she felt like she wanted to explode here. When naturally, she wasn't affraid of any men, and yet he made her feel frightened for her own being. Physically but also mentally even. Oh God. She needed to control her emotions more into the future.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do not know anything. I don't even know where he is."Her lips were moving but her eyes were said something else. More like they were petrified even cause they knew more more than they've seemed to be.

"OOh, this is where you're wrong here, and let's face it; without your gun or your phone, you're pretty much useless. And even if you had, it wouldn't be any way better.." He responsed back as he wasn't much convinced than before.

"I would have shot you for trying to kill me, or kidnap me up.." She swore back in frustration but he shook up his head as a smirk curved up to his face. Wasn't he mocking her up?

"You wouldn't have had stand a chance. Cause I would have had smashed your gun with my own fingers here.."His voice got deeper through humid air as he clenched it his knuckles hard enough. Cat heard his knuckles break with fear. Much as he was holding back his hunger towards her. Cause she was the only one here who brought him out all this unessesary energy and temptation even. And despite even to think he looked dashing awfully as he took a step foreword and close to her direction much as she watched him raising his arm and to think that his gun was close enough to her chest. She felt her breath getting up all caught up into her lungs. Oh Christ. Her wrists ached a lot and her arms were started to get sore even. And also her feet were bleeding even, she could feel it as her toes curled up in fear. And yet she couldn't budge or run through this humid and sucking up bad weather.

"So there you are. Alone and lost over into the woods with no cell phones or any guns. No way out to get out of here. With nobody willing to come up to your rescue." He warned her up as he grabbed her forearm with a good grip much as it made her wince and brought her close to his sweating t-shirt and chest. Hard grip through her skin. His hard and sculptured chest as she felt his heartbeat racing up to her touch, but her eyes hadn't still left his own hard ones when he defied her, once again."Alone with an hired assassin." He whispered back to her face when her eyes widened up into shock. He stated up that was an assassin much to her fright."Yes, ma'am. Your husband had made himself some ennemies and made my boss go mad. So, he hired me to finish you off.."

"Just what do you want from me?" She managed to whisper back as her breath kept on shivering. Damn, she could feel her heart accelerating much as it wanted to go out of her ribcage. Better give him whatever he wants or else there might be some consecquences that she wouldn't want to pay off the price if she didn't followed up by his own rules. Rules coming up from an hired assassin.

"Nothing from you, personally. I'm not gonna hurt you, but only if you try to escape me one more time. However, there's one thing you could do for me though." He admitted back and brought up his gun up under her chin as Cat felt the cold gun onto her skin. Her eyes still hadn't left the wild man's hard features while she waited for him to answer back. She was afraid but was ready to fight him off over again, if it meant to be the last thing she could think of.

"You and I we're gonna have a little chat with your spouse. Once you would tell me where he's been hiding from all this time." That reply just made Cat tremble. She had known that he wasn't lying and coming from the way he held her up with a gun under her chin and his other hand gripping onto her forearm, she had known that he wasn't about to let her go in anytime soon and even if he had, he wouldn't let her go alive and away from this unknown jungle. With the way he had been staring up at her, she wouldn't have strength to get out of here, anyways.

"You're wrong. I don't know where he is.." She grimaced under her teeth back, but he shook his head again. In complete denial. Cat could tell that he wasn't playing games with her. He looked damn serious and wouldn't hesitate to pull up the trigger even.

"And this is where you're also wrong about it as well." He had let her go of his grip and pushed her to walk up to the front. To where the directive location was at it. Cat budged up from a couple of steps and close enough to lose her balance. She whirled around to see him raise up his hand with his gun straight up to her to her temple from a couple steps away with a warning but threatening stare with his long lock of brown hair that fell onto his eyes. Hardened and dark chocolate eyes.

"Now, start on walking or else I might as well shot you, if you don't." He urged back.

...

After a few hours and back at her departement,Tess was seated back up to her office with headphones as she had been listening and watching the recorderings videos of the bodyguard and the bartender from her computer, anxiously as her foot made noise by moving up into a vibrant sound. Much as she tried to control the stress. Neal Cadell and Shelby Winters. Videos from the bar and to each one of them were being interrogated at the bar counter and separately. And yet a weird feeling went through her gut for a second. Both of them did seemed to be at calm and at ease. As if they have had been trained to follow and understanding Agent LaCroix's questions. Usually, the Federal Bureau Invastigations departement wouldn't have had just bursted out of nowhere and demand to work along with any precinct in a very nicely way. Just like LaCroix had calmly proposed. Not arccording to her experience. Most of the agents she and Cat had to go through were usually a real pain onto the ass. And mostly, they would go and steal your case when a person with higher background was involved.

Goddamn it.

The possible serial killer, ex-Army Ranger, Specialist Vincent Keller had nothing to do with it any of it. He didn't had an higher background to go through with, and nothing that could interfiere him as being an terrorist or of an murderer. Nothing of it. Unless, something had traumatized him had happened where he had been held up in Afghanistan. Too many traumatizing events had and had been happenening over there, ever since and too many soldiers had suffered the consecquences of it. Severe PTSD, as they often been diagnosed with as a burden of war.

Some of them had gotten better with counseling and treatement just like another male detective who works up here into her precinct had gotten better like Ciccoletti, while other men had gotten worse. Much like Keller. An retired soldier and ex-doctor, maybe. Fuck. And his late dead fiancee had given him a chance, which he had taken it and had gotten better in order to save his relationship with the nurse, until the wedding had occurred.

And the murder had followed up.

Damn it. Like the guy had deserved any wose punishement ever. Tess shuddered in fear at that thought, but it didn't explained the other reason when other murders had happened later on after Alex Salter's death. Other women didn't deserved to die like that And what makes them think that Keller had done them like that? Where had he been when the murders had occurred? Nobody had known and yet all murders linked back to him when three unknown women's deaths with no relation had followed up again. Other than Alex Salter, there was Gina Moralez, Tyler Stevenson and Amanda Myles, all of them had meet the same fate much as Vincent Keller's fiancee had. However, the red haired woman was found with her wedding dress in blood, while others were found naked and outside at the woods, in a decade. Three pof all four murders looked different in a way.

And if it's possible, Cat might be the fifth victim. 'The Silent Man''s fifth victim to his list, according to Agent LaCroix's profile of an perfect and serial catch of an possible murderer. With the way, he had let his truck and wallet to be found, it only meant something as if he wanted to know that he was turning himself in, or it did looked like to be. Damn, Gabe must comeback and fast. Unless. Wait a minute, here! Blinking up at this suggestion, Tess had suspended up the video and thrown off the headphones onto the desk, by leaning over the chair, with irritation. Something had started to bother her and the idea had her freaked her out even. She was pissed here when no clue came up to her head. She scratched up the back of her head and closed up her eyes as she tried to think of any idea but none of them seemed to be optimistic. Crap.

What if, it involved Gabe? The ex-A.D.A. had been into the wanted list for a reason, for a very longtime. He managed to marry up with Cat and had fleed the country the very next day. Nobody had heard of him, ever since. But what if, something had to do with it? The man had certainly made a few ennemies over the time, he'd been around. Threats that the people would he cared about would get hurt, and yet Cat had been around for a little while and maybe longer than that. And that private wedding had meant something. It was too keep him safe from authorities and sending him away from as Cat managed to get back onto a normal life and playing the perfect and loyal wife here. What a nice portrait, Cat. And there she was or might be held up hostage by an furious and avenger man and whom had killed an man with hard record and had taken an officer of the law into hostage into who knows where. And somehow, Special Agent LaCroix had seemed to look even bit or maybe too confident when that case had come along and back up from the dead. The serial killer who had been nicknamed 'The Silent Man'. It was by a man's work. The way, the murderer had performed his actions looked violent and in a uncontrolling rush. It was a man's doing. If it happened to have been a woman's doing, it would have been way more intimidated and planned. Or maybe the same thing even, it could be possible. No. It would have been way more longer and tortureous even. Not fast. After all, women often had long lasting and thirsting revenge ideas for maybe, forever.

But for Alex Salter's murder it looked like she endured the most than of the other three..What did it meant?

_Damn it. As if the years, I've spent as a detective hadn't meant nothing! Nothing but crap! _She needed to find Cat and fast, before 'The Silent Man' had attacked for a fifth time and if he didn't turned out to be Vincent Keller. Everybody in the precinct were working up theirs asses to find the missing female detective, but held up back from releasing an missing report to the news. In order to declare a missing person, people needed to wait forty-eight hours before they could lead up with an official research. from the position of her seat, Tess took a long sobered look over the closed files which laid onto her desk at her right nide of her desk and that the FBI Agent had given to her and to which she had sent to J.T. in private. Files, she couldn't bare to watch even after she had taken up a little peak to these victims's awfull pictures and whom they were killed and laid up onto a steel table. Doing nothing but laid up there, dead and lifeless into the cold. Official researching? In forty-eight hours? Those women hadn't enough time to live up forty-eight hours, at all. Cause, it was already too late for them, at the end of it.

Unless..Damn that word had always came up again. The serial killer had wanted Chandler for a reason. An hired assassin, she should mention. Cause if the guy had anything to do with her dispearance, then it could only meant something. If Vincent Keller and 'The Silent Man' had anything to be linked of. And knowning Cat, she could be in danger as she sat down to her seat. Tess blinked up the threatening tears that wanted to fall over. Fuck. Fuck! _Get yourself back together! She's not dead yet! _She smacked up her cheeks from holding back up her thrilling tears as it was a wake up call. Her best friend could be in danger and it might be because of Gabe Lowan's own fault. _Damn it. That bastard. He had gotten her into this mess. Cat had tried to save his ass many times because an irreparable mistake, and that's how she's being thanked of? Screw you, Gabe! _She frowned back at the invisible man much as she wanted him cursed, whenever he was by now when she finally made up with her mind. She opened up her eyes when the idea into her head sounded finally realistic. Good. Get back under control, Vargas!

Screw up with the long forty eight hours even. An detective's life was on hold here. There was no time waiting up for a clue to show might not make it through them and even she's been proving to be able to take care of herself on her own way, but who knows what else might happen with an hired assassin? And J.T. hadn't called her up back even. Probably, he might be stuck between classes and even if she still was pissed over the last conversation which she had told him to give her an exact conclusion between his friend and late fiancee, which he had stood up silent as if he had known something from the back of his mind and that he hadn't told her up, it made her pissed. Sighing deeply, Tess took up the phone from her desk and started to dial up a number that she had known memorize since forever.

And waited and waited as much as the phone rang and rang over and over, until it finally reached up to the messenger of the phone. Fuck. But it was now or never.

_"You've reached up to Heather Chandler's own personal messenger here. Sorry, to tell you that I'm not available at the moment because of my hard work here, but please leave me up your phone number and a message, and I'll call back!" _Beep! Cat's sister's voice sounded so cheerful as she usually was. It's gonna be a total heartbreak for her, when she'll figure out whatever mess her older sister had been taken up onto.

Oh Crap. Just what she needed. With Heather, Cat's young sister being away and totally focused up into the unknown, it actually made things even harder to concur and Tess totally felt like she was the bad news messenger here. Or more like the bad pigeon messenger. Relax, Tess. It is not passed up forty eight hours yet. There's still time. Would it? If The FBI and her own precinct can manage to find Cat before 'The Silent Man' had crossed over?

"Heather. I-I-uh.." She leaned her elbows to her desk and shut her eyes as she brought up to massage up her temples in frustration, or more like she was desparate even. More for Cat's fate. She closed up her eyes shut when she announced the horrible bad news onto the phone messenger. And not only Heather would have to go with this but also the entire precinct as well and especially when it was one of their own that was being taken by the unknown. Damn. She wanted to curse herself so badly by now.

"I'm calling to tell you that something bad had happened..It's about Cat. She is missing."

...

**Here you go. I know it's not much, but I've tried my best here. Gonna have to tell you it was quite fun to describbe Cat's kicking moves when she pretty kicked up Vincent's face. Haha! Gonna give Kristin Kreuk a few claps for that! Anyways, what do you think it's gonna happen next? Leave a review please! Think that Vincent would let his guard down? Would Cat tell him the whole truth about Gabe?**

**What about Tess and J.T.? Think he'll be able to answer back? What Special FBI Agent LaCroix? Think he's trustworthy? Tess doesn't think so, for a minute..Where's Gabe? Think, he'll comeback and search for Cat who's being taken away by Vincent? Think Vincent wants to kill her? Stick around if you want to find out! Thanks again beasties for the love and support and keep reading it, if you have some time. See ya, soon!**


End file.
